Tainted Legacies : Villians Don't Live Happily Ever After
by lisa.poulson92
Summary: I Raven Queen, son of the Evil Queen refused my birth right the day I was taught it, and from there I've lived a life hated by many and in the target of Apple White, but their is nothing they can say to change my mind, and with our Snow-white being an adopted piece who's to say that this whole storybook of legends isn't tainted? (Rated "T" for future thoughts)
1. Lesson One

**Author's Note: In my fanfiction story I've genderbent Raven not because I don't ship the two the way that they are but I just thought what a cool looking character the evil queen's child would of been if he were a boy and I dunno this story slowly started writing itself for me :) So I hope you enjoy**

**_Raven_**

I didn't mean to make her cry. I didn't mean to destroy the one thing, I knew meant so much to her.

No, I Raven Queen never intended to do any of these things.

But then again...

Maybe I truly was wicked despite my hopes and beliefs that I could be a different person then what I was destined to be.

I mean there had to be some reason why I still wasn't feeling guilty about what I had done at Legacy Day.

Approaching the door made of various shards of heavenly golden and deep ruby, I hesitated to even open my mouth again as her sobs rumbled softly.

I knew that I couldn't leave things broken like this between us.

Though our fellowship thrived in vain, I was determined to keep it, Villain or not.

Rasping my amethyst ringed hand, I waited patiently with a heavy heart for her to open the door.

Now, when I said I waited patiently, I mean I waited for over an hour at that door. Silently praying she would come or at least stop sobbing long enough to tell me to go away.

"Apple..Please I know you're in there...and I know you don't want to talk to me,but you have to understand that I had to do it….Im not the person that destiny wants me to be. I am who I a-"

"BUT WHY CAN'T YOU BE YOU AND JUST DO WHAT YOUR SUPPOSE TO DO? I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO CAUSE YOU TO NOT WANT TO BE A PART OF MY LIFE-INSTEAD I'VE DONE NOTHING BUT TRY TO WELCOME YOU ABOARD! HOW COULD YOU OF DONE THIS TO ME? AFTER EVERYTHING!"

Her voice caught me off guard as the door flew open, but I will admit it didn't catch me off guard as much as those fierce sapphire orbs that glared at me for the first time since Ive ever caught them staring at me

Giving her a weak smile I kept my eyes upon her and pretend as if those daggers aren't targeted towards me.

"And you've done a wonderful job keeping me feeling welcomed, ever since we met in _Nursery Rhyme School_." I answered, not responding fully to any of her questions, instead allowing myself to wallow in memories of our early years, before things became so complicated and before we were being forced to embrace our destinies of concrete.

In our small school, Apple, was the first child in our class to acknowledge my presence and was the first child I had ever consider having for a friend.

Looking back on those years of joy, Apple was right!

Over the whole span of our lives, she had done nothing but build a golden bridge between us

Almost as if she had been trying to thank me and make up for the "Happily Ever After" I,as a villain would be forced to give up dreaming about in order to make her dreams come true.

Crossing her arms, her golden brows knitted together as the storm in her eyes calmed.

"You didn't answer my question Raven!...Do you not understand that if you don't go to Headmaster Grim and accept your legacy that Daring and I may never get married? THAT I MAY NEVER BE QUEEN-AND THAT WE COULD DISAPPEAR JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO BE EVIL? -

-WELL-I got news for you...your life isnt being lived for just YOU! and I can't believe that even after this you're just going to go back to your desk and pretend as if I never uttered one con or problem with your logic."

Apple then sighed as she glanced downwards. "I just cant believe you sometimes." She muttered softly.

Rolling my violet eyes, I lowered myself until I could see her eyes peering at me again.

"How do you know thats what im going to do?" I questioned.

"Because I know you." she replied, sounding as if she regretted having ever met me.

I sighed, wishing I could tell her that she was being silly to think that, and that I was in fact going to Grimm's office right now, but she was right, my stubbornness was likely going to place me at my desk, unworried about the mess I had made for not only "our" story but the fates of other stories that were likely going to be changed up now due to my inspirational actions.

Watching as Apple kept her head tilted down at the cherry-oak floorboards beneath us, I allowed myself to think for what felt like forever.

Soon Apple stepped away from her door frame.

Draping herself across her fainting couch, she left the door open to me for whenever I was ready to talk to her again, and in silence she fidgeted with her thick framed glasses.

Stepping more into the golden and red realm that was known as Apple's room, I did my best to avoid stepping upon the pearls, the oceans of fabrics from her gown, or upon the majestic crown she had worn only hours ago with pride as they laid carelessly scattered on the floor.

_"Legacy Day"_ I could tell was no longer something that Apple wanted to think of or even remember.

I had soiled everything for the one person who spent over four years preparing her Legacy Day speech, and a whole lifetime dreaming about the day that was suppose to of made her life complete.

I knew I couldn't give her this day back, nor could a simple apology mend everything I had shattered but here I was ready to try anyways.

Approaching the fainting couch as she remained laid back upon it, I knelt down on one knee.

"Do you remember what I said about everyone getting to choose their own destiny now?"

Apple gave me a reluctant nod in response as she continued to toy with her glasses.

Extending my hand out I reached it over and placed over her's to gain her full attention.

"I know you're upset-and I know what you want, but I'm not rejecting my role to hurt you Apple, I am truly not-I'm doing this for you"

Blinking she allowed the words to soak in her mind for a few moments.

"What do you mean you're doing this for me?"

"I-I-" Feeling as tongue tied as Hopper was when Briar was about, I tried to not let my fears silence me any longer about the way I felt, but before I gained the courage,her impatience cut in.

"See? You dont even know why...Don't act like you had an answer I know you're just trying to distract me and quite frankly I don't have the mind to play games right now-So why don't you just leave me alone so I can do my best to forget this night and so I can finish my _"Kingdom Management"_ project." She suggested forcefully.

Nodding I responded with."Whatever you wish for your majesty." And with that I left her room.

Strolling across the parlor that served as the main entry way between our dorms I scowled colliding into someone.

"Oh I didn't see you there..pardon me." I spit out seeing that it was only Daring. As my boots began to carry me away I would find myself jerked back.

Catching the blinding beams of his perfectly glued smile I did my best not to fall over.

"I know what you were going to say to her-I heard it dance along your tongue." Daring effortlessly proceeded to slam my body against the wall. "And im just going to spare you the time and tell you Apple would never believe you, nor would she ever choose to be a freak like you so move on birdman!"

Daring, then re-rammed me against the wall before carelessly dropping me to the ground.

"And word of advice remember your early Nursery School days and the rules of the Golden Book-villains don't live happily ever after with the Royals, they instead rot beneath those who are truly worth of living in the light."


	2. Lesson Two

**Author Note: I feel that I should do a side to Apple as Well so maybe I'll alternate Characters With Chapters**

**Apple**

I tried and I tried to forget that my life was changing and that I was losing everything but it was so hard.

Ever Since_ Legacy Day_ Ashlynn has been avoiding me, Daring seems a bit overbearing as if hes shielding me from something, and more and more students are embracing Raven's radical ideas, and oh sweet pumpkin spice, the pressure for me to fight back against this revolution has grown to a max that I can't hide from.

To top it all off, I've even heard the most spell-breaking rumor that Ashlynn and some Hunter Huntsmen are dating!

If my best friend for ever after was dating a rebel, then why wouldn't she tell me about it?

It just doesn't make sense!

Briar claims its because i'm to pro-destiny for anyone in favor of slight change, that they may be afraid to talk to me.

_Best Friend For Ever After_ Award is totes not going to be rewarded to me if that's what everyone believes including Ashlynn.

And I don't want to sound like the bad guy here(as if I could) but I have my reasons why I do support following preset destinies and why my emotions are hanging so much on a fringe about all of this.

No,it does not go back to me wasting a lifetime learning royal stuff, or about how long I spent on that speech, or any of that nonsense stuff!

It all goes back to this statement.

"I'm Apple White daughter of-"

Everyone across the realms knows to complete this statement with "Daughter of Snow White(and King Roland)", but what they don't know is they're being fed a lie.

Even with the evidence of my locks of sunshine clashing against the normal family gene of locks of night, they all remain happily acceptant that I am the heir of these two well know rulers.

Headmaster Grimm, frequently rant to us(us being the Royal Student Council) about how the future story of _"Snow White"_ lays on a fragile ledge just because of the one day where destiny played a new card.

That day, November 25th was the day Raven Queen was born a male! So though the focus is centered on the potential failing of my future, not once does anyone bring up that I didn't come from some stork, some cabbage patch, or some mix of pixie dust.

It could be because saying that their beloved King aka my "father", torched a thousand innocent souls living in the small village of Cersis(based on the idea they were witches aligning themselves with the Trolls) during the _"The Troll Wars"_ just doesn't come out without sounding treasonous.

But sometimes the truth is hard to hear and maybe I should be thankful that no one brings it up.

Maybe I should be happy that the realms are so quick to cling to lies.

I mean Daring wouldn't want to marry some non royal blood maiden and Duchess doesn't really need more fuel to try to find flaws in any of us "Royals".

But despite all of this, I still just can't shake my past away sometimes.

Did I just say MY past?

Indeed, I did...

"I'm Apollonia, daughter of Naomi...a Herb Healer in Cersis-"

"I'm Apollonia, the girl who survived her whole town being burnt to the ground because one foolish king thought how tainted could one 3 year old girl be and was in need of an heir."

"I'm Apollonia, the girl forced to brace a crown and suppress not only who she truly was but a shadowy blessing of magic that still thrives in her blood."

"I'm Apollonia, the girl who is afraid of what a pair of parents that never loved her would do if fate decrees shes not needed in the Storybook of Legends."

If we throw out the road-map that will crown me Queen, then I'm stuck facing the true reality that I legitly have no place in this world.

So how can I be in favor of following your own destiny?

I, Princess Apple White, will fight for tradition and destiny until I can not fight anymore because of also this truth recalled from _The Golden Book; Lesson Number 2: "If The Crown(or Shoe) Fits Then Wear It With Pride."_


	3. Lesson Three

**Raven**

"So Trixie-Bell are you going to Briar's Sweet 16 Masquerade this weekend?" Jabbered two petite pixies wasting my time as I waited patiently with my textbooks.

Gathering that neither girl seemed interested based on the drama and risks of Briar's last secret party, I did my best to not shove them out of my way.

However, when I finally got to my locker I found myself thinking more and more about a silly masquerade ball I truly had prior possessed no plans of attending.

But then like always my thoughts came back to _her_.

I missed Apple more than I could admit and at times more than I could even deal with.

I missed our late night discussions, her songs that use to echo across our dormitory, and even just seeing those beautiful eyes peering up at me.

I knew she hadn't died or went back home, due to our paths crossing in silence here and there,but the isolated cold shoulder thing had struck me hard enough that I've taken to eating dinner with the peers that despise me so.

But now with Briar having another party I had another way to change the way I was being punished for my actions.

As I headed towards my dorm, I pulled my mirror-phone out and began grooming myself up.

Doing my best to out shine the pearly whites of Daring Charming while keeping the old fashioned but casual way I usually carried myself with. Not wanting to seem like I was trying to hard.

Brushing some my long black and Violet streaked bangs that always seemed to curtain my right eye and adjusting my black-silver collar so it pointed up,I strutted towards her door confidently.

And just like the last time I brought my ringed hand up the doors of crimson and gold I found cries awaiting me.

Blinking, I really tried to piece this one together, knowing it hadn't been me that caused this storm,

Wondering what in the world was going on in there as her pleads for him to wake up grew louder, I barged in with the mindset that Apple couldn't hate me anymore for my actions than what she already did.

My amethyst eyes widen as I found the man I hated most unconscious as a dark illuminating liquid oozed out of him and from the palms of the Princess next to him.

Apple, was so lost in her thoughts I knew she still hadn't noticed I slipped in the door.

Looking at the oozing fluid a bit more closely I was able to identify it with a magic similar to that spoken in the books found in the forbidden book section.

Wondering how the innocent Apple White caused such a mess. I produced a spell that would allow me to absorb the tainted magic by the loud grit of my teeth.

It was like jabbing a fingernail into a electric socket while having weights dropped upon your arms.

Closing my eyes, I fought back against the wave of pain and stood my ground as her magic subsided.

Her sapphire orbs remained filled with terror and uncertainty as they continued to cry over Daring's paling body.

"I didn't mean to" she kept whispering. "I didn't even know-"

Her hushed statements remained shattered as I fought with myself over if I wanted to heal the man I hated most or not, finding that my pity for Apple was outshining any other choice.

As a villain I could of and should of let him die, but as a person and as Apple's friend I knew I had to help her

I raised my hands preparing to conjure another spell.

"There flies your chances of inviting Apple to Briar's party." My thoughts nagged making me regret everything I was doing as Daring's unwelcoming eyes soon fluttered open after I had healed him.

Golden Book Lesson Number 3: _"Rule over others as you would have them rule over you.."_

So despite my attitude about saving Daring's heart from the oozing dark streams of magic and after making him believe he had just hit his head, I knew if something similar had happened to me that I would want the same sort of kindness shown towards me.


	4. Lesson Four

**Apple**

So everyone is probably wondering why was Daring passed out on my floor..and lets just say there isn't a real excuse for what took place between us

I should of been able to control myself.

_*Earlier that Night*_

"What is this that I hear you wrote another girl a love note?" I inquired fighting back my bite as I snatched the shimmering handheld mirror from the man declared as my "_Wish Came True"_, waiting for what excuse he would give me this time.

Flashing me a devilishly handsome smile he threaded out his lies, stacking them neatly upon one another, making me wonder why I had even tried to pry the truth from him.

"Enough!" I roared throwing out any thing about keeping my patience or about not interrupting one when they were speaking.

I honestly couldn't take it anymore, I mean I've known Daring since the early years of him being the boy who ate worms for jawbreakers and stuck crayons up his nose during "Art" at Nursery Rhyme School for Pete's sake. Its not like I can't tell when he's trying to pull one on me.

"Look the caramel-apple of my eye-If I said I had wrote some stupid note to some lucky-no very lucky babe, what would it mean to you? We're not dating remember?"

I rolled my eyes and mimicked him saying "We're not dating remember?" with my hand as I tried to not scowl.

This was one of the things that totally put me off from wanting a crown attached to my name. I hated that when I was twelve that I took a ring before mine and Daring's people and pledged that I would no matter what tempted to separate us that I would indeed become Queen Daring Charming one day.

And I know,I know, everyone is thinking isn't that kinda what went down at _Legacy Day_?

Your answer is "Nope", _Legacy Day_ just confirmed we do things their way versus our way being any normal(if you so will call it that) way of consummating love before marriage.

I mean it doesn't mean nothing had or has ever taken place for any of us, but it does however mean were guaranteeing we will have our acts together by the time were suppose to take our place in the _Storybook of Legends_.

Anyways back to topic….

"Daring, you can't write other girls love notes! People are already spreading this rumor that you've gotten yourself caught up in some tango with Duchess-which let me say now things aren't going to be pretty if that tango really took-"

"Apple, you know i'm not good at dancing pfft-" he interrupted clearly tuning out what I was truly saying as he now stood in front of my enchanted mirror, flexing his muscles. "If I was going to delight anyone with a dance it would be you...And Lady Linea in Dance Class."

It was times like these I wondered how fate choose an idiot pretty boy to my _"Happily Ever After"._ I mean I'm blessed hes so amazing to look at but I hated how at times like this I felt like I was better off talking to my plants.

"DARING!" I yelled catching his attention again. "I mean it! I don't want to hear things like this on the Mirror-cast anymore! I don't care if were dating! You're promised to me!" I declared.

Daring, brushing his hand against the tall jewelry box made of cherry-oak darted me a cold glare as he clutched a necklace in his hand.

My eyes went down to the ground because I knew which one he grasped between his strong fingers.

It was one Raven had made for me to wear at our last Post _Thronecoming_ Party that was held at Lorelei's Mermaid Lagoon.

Daring, had totally ditched me to hook up with Heather Hook or Trixie-Bell and I had been beyond upset, but to cheer me up as we sat in swim gear around the floating concession stand,Raven wasted his money upon a dozen or more "Pearl-Pops"(Which are these surprise bubbles that either contain blue pearls or they contain mints) in order to string them into a gift for me.

I, had asked him upon his intentions and all I can remember him saying was that a pretty girl like me didn't deserve to go unnoticed and that he personally wished me the best of luck for running for President of the _Royal Student Council club._

Which still to this day struck me as funny considering Raven's well known friend Madeline had been running and he should of been trying to lift her anxieties about the competition, but there he was not only wishing me luck but trying to get me out of a slum.

You know what? I didn't win that election but I passed all my Fall midterms and won 3 pairs of new shoes from "The Glass Slipper."

I give all the credit to that necklace, but to tell you the truth that's not why I kept it.

I only kept that necklace despise knowing what this year held for Raven and I because on days like today it reminded me that though it shouldn't be so.

I had a friend, a true friend who cared about me without my crown.

Did I still consider Raven a friend?

I did and do...I just don't know what to say to him and I hate I feel he and I are working towards different goals.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS YELLING AT ME HOW I DON'T PAY ATTENTION! I BET YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING THAT I JUST SAID, DID YOU?" he yelled throwing a fit like a child, knocking down anything in his path as he angrily strutted about.

"Well I hear you now, okay...and so what if I still have that necklace-you can't tell me what I can keep and what I cant...I'm a Queen in the making." I replied crossing my arms, tilting my nose up.

"Its not the necklace itself-and you know that!" he thundered coming closer towards me as I held my ground, knowing that he was stupid enough to lay a hand on me as he continued going about like a giant ape,

And boy did he yell for quite a bit as if he hadn't been doing or done anything wrong.

Daring, even went as far as announcing he was leaving me and this whole situation(not meaning our story since he had already signed his name to that but rather doing this whole courtship thing and that he couldn't see how he could possibly love me if I was going to be so jealous all the time.)

But, it wasn't the battle of who could out shout who that truly set me off that seemed to take place for hours, oh no. It had been this….

"You know what I'll take care of this issue myself!" he stated and before I could stop him his hands easily crushed my delicate pearls into dust.

Somewhere in between crying and just plainly freaking out, my emotions slipped beyond my control and I just remember my hands shaking as they blistered and scorched with a sensation I hadn't experienced in a long time.

Before I knew it I had broken any application to the Golden Book's Lesson Four:"Stay Present, stay pleasant, stay proud."

After Daring dropped what I thought to be dead,I couldn't stay present,Instead I found myself paralyzed by a memory of my youth that reminded me that if I didn't stay pleasant and keep a hold onto my stableness, the chaos inside of me was quick to conquer and devour,

Which brings me to "Stay Proud"...Its hard to have pride in yourself when you nearly mess up your own chance at a happy future, or when you can nearly kill someone with one emotional break-down.(not like things get like this often because truth be told or let my nose grow This is the 3rd time in my whole life ive had something like this happen)

I mean i'm sure it wasn't just the whole he broke something precious of mine thing, actually I'm certain its something that had been brewing in my bones since my anxieties and fears went up after _Legacy Day_.

But to finish my point I find it hard to be proud when the villain of my story shows up, and ends up being a savior in times of my mistakes…...


	5. Lesson Five

**Raven**

"Stupid furniture-hitting my head!" grunted Daring as he finally pulled himself off the floor and began brushing himself off.

Darting me a glare, I wasn't bothered by it, or him knowing that even if Daring had known what I did for him it wouldn't be like he would be thankful,

Daring, hated me with a passion and had ever since we were taught what our roles were to be in the storybook world.

Some of my earliest school memories are of him attempting to make my life miserable and of him making sure that I as a Prince would have no ranking or links to other male royalty.

I think hes always been jealous of the natural chemistry that has thrived between his "Happily Ever After" and myself, but I mean its not hard to keep the happiest girl in school smiling. If Daring would tone down the alpha-maleness and his constant flirting with other girls he would have a better chance of making her happy.

"Well I can't remember what you and I were loudly discussing earlier apple crumb-cake ...I know it had something to do with how I follow the rule book but I will repeat the simple fact that you can't quote the golden book at me as if I've never heard it-I know it just as well as you do." he declared soon just taking off, clearly lost on what had happened before he reopened his eyes and clearly lost on what his train of thought had been truly focused in on.

Glancing towards Apple, I watched as she stood in silence, her eyes pleading that I didn't Daring anything about what had really happened to him as slithered between us.

Hearing the door rumble as it was slammed shut, I crossed my arms and waited for my explanation.

Twitching her lips, Apple began to pace as she thought of what she was going to say.

Both of us knowing that I wasn't going away with a low detailed explanation of what I had witness.

"I-You know this can be explained-It-I-well" she then sighed.

"Golden Book Lesson number 125.A prince or a princess is never at loss for words." I teased leaning against the wall.

Tying her light pink robe closer to her body her lips twitched again.

"Im not at loss for words-I'm just not sure how to put my words in order to make you understand."

"Just try!" I suggested trying to distract myself from staring at those long sunkissed legs that were picking the wrong time to catch my attention.

Apple then turned and faced out of her window. Glancing over shoulder she stated. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"and who wouldn't believe the girl who can't sell a lie?"

"I'm not Cedar-I could sell you a lie-but my reputation would just tell you otherwise." she answered. "And if you really want to know...I guess I owe you one for cleaning up this mess-so have a seat." she then gestured towards her fainting couch allowing me to have first pick of where I wanted to sit being as courteous as always.

"but before I begin I need to call Briar and tell her that she and Ashlynn can go ahead and go skirt shopping without me."

From there I sat quietly and listened to the story of Apollonia a young witch casted into a princess role against her will and how things really were in the life of a well celebrated future head of state. I even got to hear about what was going on in the lives of the worlds most looked at couple and what had set her off.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me.."she stated when I still sat in silence, stuck between amazement of what this world didn't know about their beloved princess and what I could say in response. "I guess I can't blame you...it does sound madder than a wonderlander."

I shook my head at her.

"I believe you-You have no reason to lie to me and I mean why would you about something like that?-I just don't know what to say! Why didn't you tell me this kind of stuff sooner?" I inquired wondering if I had done something before Legacy Day that had hindered our open communication.

"Because the world including you!, isn't ready to hear its being lied to and because I don't want any of this to change how anyone sees me-could you imagine Daring staying with a nobody-Headmaster Grimm allowing me to keep my role and not lock me away with his crazy brother-or even girls like Briar staying around me? I don't want the world to know the story of Apollonia-I want them to know and accept Apple-which means you're sworn to secrecy ." she insisted giving me a look that showed she meant business.

"Oh like I have people to tell." I retorted wondering what would even make her think that I would go around sharing something that coming from me would sound like just a mere rumor.

"She thinks you will because she has been taught your role is to ruin her life." my thoughts reminded me.

Clearing my throat I gave her a more serious answer. "Apple, you have my word that your secrets are safe with me."

Thanking me, she flashed me a bright smile, I could tell she was dying to hug me but something was keeping her from doing so.

Feeling it was probably because we were divided outside of this room I looked down at the floorboards for a few moments thinking of what I wanted to say.

Thinking about what she had told me earlier about their argument I hide the slight smirk I wanted to wear feeling a bit prideful that she had cared about something I had made so much that she was sent off the deep end when it was crushed.

With those same thoughts, I knew how I could attempt to mend things between us.

In our silence, I snapped allowing my hand to glow from black to purple as the tread laced in dust formed in my hand.

"Can we talk about something?" I asked glancing over at her.

Nodding she curled her legs to her chest. "I would like that."

"I want us to be friends again."

"Raven we cant-"

"Apple,I hate living in this dorm without being around you and I know you have to hate relying on birds to tell you how pretty your hair is or if you should choose "B" or "C" and even if if we just go back to-"

She shook her head. "You broke the fellowship between us-we can't be friends if were working towards such different goals and why bother trying to be friends anyways-your main purpose in life is to poison me and live in solitude." she stated coldly, throwing up very unusual walls.

Apple, had to know that this wasn't really going to work against me-I mean I was too stubborn to be fought off like this.

"But broken things can be mended can't they?" I questioned closing my other hand over her necklace as they both illuminated. Removing my hand I revealed the necklace I had made in the same condition as it had been before Prince dingaling had crushed it.

With her eyes wide she gasped as I had easily fixed it in a matter of seconds.

"and I think a perfect way to mend our friendship would be attending Briar's party tomorrow night together." I added boldly figuring the worse she could do was tell me "no".

"At Briar's house?" she stated doubtful. "I-nnne-"she then nodded. "I would be honored to go with you."

Im not sure what changed her mind..I mean it couldn't been because Briar was hosting a masquerade, or maybe because I had heard Daring was going with another princess, but whatever the motive I was grinning ear to ear knowing that for once I would be going to a party with someone I liked.

_" Lesson Number 5: Do not allow the sun to go down on your wrath and be wise about whom you label as a foe or friend."_


	6. Lesson Six

**Author's Note: when I threw Briar's birthday party into the mix of my plot I forgot long before hand to do some research on it...so my excuse is though its listed as August 9th on the EAH Wiki that Briar would want another reason to throw a party so she has two birthday parties a year one for her real birthday and the other to celebrate her half birthday...and besides I would think Briar would dread celebrating her real birthday because on her real 16th birthday should be when she takes her place in the storybook of legends(if they or we do things accurately to the true Sleeping Beauty Story) and Briar I could imagine is always late on and for everything due to her being constantly busy with trying to live life to the ****fullest**

**Apple**

Tonight should of been about Briar. Every moment of it, but I had issues making tonight all about her.

In so many ways I made this night about me...or rather me and Raven.

I spent over two hours just deciding what shoes I was going to wear with my "Sunburst" themed costume and another few figuring out how to make my hair perfect.

When I had agreed to go with Raven, I had no clue how much stress I was throwing myself under, which I'm still figuring out that part of my mind…

How could going to a masquerade with such a sweet guy like Raven stressful?

Raven, was even sweet enough to go with my in Daring's words "Stupid idea" of a couple costume and he didn't even mind in the least.

To be honest, I think Raven was more built to be a moonbeam than Daring could ever be. He just had the right look that made that silver suit shine even brighter!

Despite how good he looked, it still took everything I had to not throw up from nervousness as Raven and I strolled into the Beauty's summer palace that was hosting Briar's half birthday celebration.

With our masks on, we were still recognizable but we had nothing to worry about for no one in their right mind would believe that Raven Queen and Apple white would attend anything together especially with the feud between the royals and rebels still thriving on!

Not even Daring dressed as..well as himself?(I suppose? the long story short on this is Daring showed up with a mask of himself to wear for the masquerade which I must say was rather frightening to see in mask form) jumped to such conclusions, and Raven was wearing the costume that had meant to be his.

But anyways the party was totes amazing and Briar was gorgeous!

Her costume of choice had been "rose" related which made the both of us crack up in the irony of her thorn covered shoes, gloves, and head piece.

Truth be told after exchanging about an hour worth of chit chat, I never made it a purpose to cross her path again for the entire rest of the party.

I do know or I should say I have heard that Briar spent the rest of her night out on the dance floor with Hopper, so im hoping she was too busy to notice that I hadn't spent as much time as I usually would have with her.

Instead, I found myself giving all my time to a man who could actually dance, hold my attention, and keep me on my toes.

I couldn't believe what a blast I was having with Raven or that he could dance better than any of the other "royal" male heirs that Lady Lina has paired with my poor aching toes.

After dancing, star watching, garden walking, and cupcake sampling,I got to know Raven's friends Maddie and Cerise(well outside of just knowing their faces I mean I actually talked to them and was able to get to know them quite well)

Im sure Cerise and Cedar have this thing where they think I hate them or something but im glad they didn't allow that to stop them from talking to me.

Talking to Cerise I found out that she aligned herself with the rebels because her parents taught her to live the life she choose not the life someone hands to her and Maddie...Well Madeline has been mad in the head since the very first day of_ "Nursery Rhyme School"_ and after a couple drinks you can't tell what she is talking about.

Did I just say "drinks" as in alcoholic beverages?

Indeed I did! and this may come as a shock to you but crowned as some sort of elite or not, were still teenagers, and were still at a party so of course there's people drinking.

I,however am not one of those people at the moment! I am also doing my best to not being one of the other sober royals that are just sneering and sticking their noses up at those who choose to get themselves so drunk that their all attempting to speak riddleish as they slow dance about.

To tell you the truth,I would of never been like those being judged if it hadn't been for my pride getting bruised from that darn Duchess taunting me.

I don't hate Duchess and I know she got the short end of the stick as a princess but boy can she get under my skin.

After the first drink, I made the commonly made mistake of telling myself "That wasn't to bad-we can handle another."

Now what is the terribly sad thing is I told myself this about eight more times before I hazily remember Ashlynn trying to flag me down so I could get my dress back on.

How I got out of that complicated gown of yellow and orange silks is beyond me since I had 3 attendants help lace me up but I guess don't question what you can do when you're not in your usual mindset.

Nor should you question what you will do when you're not at home upstairs. I cant believe I actually took off my dress and ran around naked! What is wrong with me? and oh how I hope no one got that on camera. the last thing I need is that showing up on Blondie's mirrorcast show.

Thank the authors for friends like Ashlynn!

After running around naked, I don't really recall much else of the party but I do know there's a lot of stuff circulating about what I did when I was drinking like a sailor. So there goes me breaking another Princess code, failing my title as always…..

_Golden Book Lesson Six: "All through the day there's just one way you must behave!"_


	7. Lesson Seven

**Raven**

Between the groans and the bashing of what I was assuming to be shoes onto the floor I wondered how much time a girl that was consider the fairest in all of the land really need to get ready for a party.

but when she stepped out I realized that beauty like that could not be rushed.

Like always Apple stole my breath away as she came out and did a twirl for me.

I didn't even know what I could say to her.

When I continued to say nothing, the corners of her lips twitched downwards.

"Do you not like it?" and before I could even utter out a response she continued on with the conversation without me "I knew Daring was right-the boy might not be on the right page for a lot of things but public appearances seem to be his forte but at least you look rather dashing."

Forgetting that I was going to jump and tell her why she was wrong I ended up questioning her.

"You think I look dashing?"

So okay,okay, guys like me don't usually get all gushy about receiving compliments all that much but coming from her, well that's a different story.

"As if you don't know that you're dashing...Nearly all my female classmates are jealous that you're MY roommate and that I get to see you whenever I please-you should hear the things they say about you." she answered smirking as she strutted towards the coat closet to hand me my cloak.

Latching it around my shoulders, kind of missing the weight of a tall collar I glanced over at her.

"And what do you say to them in response?" I inquired wondering why I was even bothering with this topic.

"I of course tell them all good things." she beamed innocently. "and perhaps I might share a few slight fables here and there..nothing really to destroy your reputation,I assure you...I mean I barely have anything negative to say about you..well except the whole Legacy Day thing but as long we're not on that topic-then all good things." she stated with a bob of her head.

"Why do I feel your flattery is an attempting to distract me from the fact you didn't really answer my question?"I smirked

"Because it was and we both know it worked, but I was honest about me not going around totes bad mouthing you." she answered.

Smiling I opened the door for her before I offered out my arm nervously, uncertain if she allow me to escort her out while we were still on campus.

Lacing her slender sunkissed arm around mine, she waited for me to lead us down the stairs.

The party itself had been crazy!

After Briar gave a long speech, Cupid and Melody Piper began blasting tunes from "One Reflection" .Which I will admit to you all really made me feel like my ears were bleeding!

I just have a thing where I prefer more traditional or classical music over some hyped up, pretty-boy lip singing group. Of course with a room filled with ladies Id never admit that out loud.

From there Sparrow and his band played. which honestly wasn't much better but at least Sparrow's mic "somehow" stopped working so we were all freed to just dance to the closest thing I was going to get to classical music.

Tapping me lightly on the shoulder Apple stood, her orange and gold mask removed.

"I umm..wait a princess doesn't um" she began correcting herself. "Would you like to dance? I mean if you don't want to then that's okay too" she added looking down at her shoes the peeped out, avoiding the sight of Daring dancing horridly near by with another girl.

Extending my hand, I too did my best to ignore Daring. I was getting quite tired of his crap and I couldn't believe he actually had shown up.

I recall quite well his booming voice yesterday waking me up as he and apple had argued about his attendance and costume choice before he announced she could go by herself for he had better things to do.

As she inched herself in closer, we began our dance that for a guy who wasn't allowed to take the regular standardized "Ballroom Dancing" that was offered to all normal royalty heirs I felt pretty confident.

After an hour of dancing, Apple and I took a break out on the balcony, while many couples were gathered to suck face (as Maddie calls it) Apple and I sat on the ledge and exchanged tales that we had been told as children about consultations or the stars themselves.

As a daughter of a woman that had spent her life using the world to her benefit, Apple had adopted a very interesting ideal of spirits and what things were truly living in our world.

From there we convinced a server to hand over his platter of cupcake treats and took to the gardens.

"So are you having fun?"I questioned as we finished the plate of mini cupcakes and sank deeper into the garden maze.

"I'm having a blast….thank you for inviting me to come with you. This night couldn't of been any more delightful."

"It was no problem-I'm just glad that you agreed and that you're having a good time, I am sure that coming with me had been taking a bit risk for you.

She shook her nod with a small smile.

"Not really...I mean I was kind of nervous about coming here with you, but I guess I was being silly to think that this night could go wrong-" she then just shrugged as she gazed up into my eyes.

Gazing back into her's I inched closer until I couldn't move anymore closer without invading her personal bubble completely.

We continued to gaze into each others eyes for quite a bit. I could see that their was more to Apple's thoughts of this night and about me that were going unspoken, so though she didn't say them I was easily picking up some of them.

Remaining in silence, determined Apple wouldnt flip out on me, I began to lean in.

_"What are you thinking about Raven? Don't you dare go for it!"_ my brain screamed as my actions carried on avoiding the flashing lights my brain was shooting off quicker than fireworks as Apple in response met me half way-

But before my mission could be counted as complete-

"OH GOODIE GOODIE GOODIE I FOUND HIM!" roared Maddie to nearly the whole world as she, Cerise, and Hunter trudged in through the lowered hedge opening, Maddie coming quickly over to hug me before going on about things she had seen on their quest to "Save" me (apparently this being a place they didn't think would be a good place for me to be, clearly unaware of what their interruption had costed me."

Sighing, I glued a smile on to my face as I turned a poor situation into a new one, using it as a time to formally introduce everybody.

Sometime after that I had lost Apple to a crowd of drunkards and dancers.

**_The Next Morning:_**

"Im so so sooooooo sorry about your cloak Raven." She announced again as the sun rose above us and the rose gardens.

Somewhere between convincing Apple that she needed to wear something(which was a battle that no guy would of ever fought and was a battle I had to take on with as much respect as I could) and allowing her to become sober again, my poor cloak was redecorated with upchuck.

I couldn't say I hadn't been upset by this but it was also hard for me to remain angry towards her.

Sighing I muttered. "Its alright so just drop it." As we both headed towards the towering black gates facing the main drive.

Leaving my cloak of metallic silver and violet in a trash bin as we walked through Apple and I parted ways for she was heading over to Briar's dorm for the rest of the day.

Waiting on the concrete steps for my own ride to show up, I let out a yelp.

Regaining my balance I heard the laughter of Duchess Swan as she pranced around the steps gracefully doing pirouette upon beautiful pirouette.

"So scaredy cat I heard that the holy grail of all royal ladies was going to let you kiss her last evening but your idiot friends bombed it, seems like i'm not the only one who can't catch a break when it comes to having an happily ever after.

Rolling my eyes I tried to figure out how she had obtained such information, knowing that Duchess was Duchess and that their was no use into asking, I retorted

"Dont you have a carriage to catch, you know on the other side of the drive?"

Batting her long lashes at me she danced around me.

"You see Heather Hook and that idiotic Sparrow Hood thought it would be humorous to high-jack me after I had a few drinks so sadly I'm like you-no ride to catch and no hope of catching one with someone."

Trying to not get caught up in watching her dance again, I dug into my pocket and pulled out what cash I had.

"I have ride arrangements to make"

"Wait, you're going to leave me here?"

"I might be wicked-but i'm not that cruel to doom the Beauty's with your presence" I teased. "I was just merely stating that I was going and if you don't want to flap your wings home or tap your shoes together then you need to get a move on and follow me."

"Hahaha your not funny Birdman but fine lets go!" she announced as if I was holding her up, leaving me to wonder again how i obtained such a stupid nickname such as "Birdman".

_Lesson Seven: "Their's a time and a place for everything..."_


	8. Lesson 8

**Apple**

"Hocus focus, APPLE!" demanded Briar as I yawned waiting for her to finish the last touches of our "Princessology" project. "Now like I was saying what do you think of Hopper?"

"Off with his head." chimed in Lizzie draped across the sofa near by, keeping her mind more focused on the novel she was reading than helping us build our three dimensional castle that was to represent what every true castle needed to have in order to function as a memorial structure.

"I think he's nice-if my vote counts for anything." Ashlynn added rearranging her's and Briar's shoes, clearly unhappy that Briar was borrowing but not returning items to their proper place as she marched back and forth between the two bedroom door ways.

"It shouldn't, -dating-a-rebel-when-I-have-a-mile-long-line-of-admirers or so i've heard." teased Blondie sliding her finger across her mirror-pad to see what sort of spellbreaking news she was missing.

Blinking her light chocolate eyes, her painted hot pink lips formed a sassy smirk. "Umm im sorry but when did any of you become Apple?,Cause i'm pretty sure that's who that question was directed towards."

"Oh Briar, no need to be so Kitty-"I began before stopping myself seeing the icy jade shaded eyes of Lizzie staring me down, clearly prepared to act if I were about to say anything negative about Kitty Cheshire. (which for the record im that I was close to it)

"Anyways Bri, I think Hopper is an alright guy-I mean I don't have anything bad to say about him and he is a Prince so if you're trying to ask me if he would be Mother and Father approved for when you go out to brunch with them tomorrow afternoon then I would tell you its a hexcellent idea!"

Hugging me tightly she sighed. "If you say hes okay then my Father for sure can't say anything negative about him-no matter how much he wants a "Charming" to be merged into our family legacy."

"He can have mine." I teased in response as we hugged and laughed.

"Yea right-I don't want that ape a part of my Happily Ever After,by the way there's exactly one hundred and seventy-two days or twenty four weeks and five days left for me to live it up before you know" she suggested doing an air sleeping action.

"Someone is doing good in Crownculus this term I bet!" remarked Ashlynn with a proud smile, numbers being something Ashlynn was very good with and more than glad to help us when we were truly desperate.

"You better believe it-nap-time or not-I am not failing any of my classes this term-I totes need that money my Mother offered to give me if I passed on Grimm's Gold List-oh before we get off of topic completely I was going to ask you Apple,why were you dancing with Raven last night?"

Perking her head up, Blondie's soft blue eyes widened as she was quick to turn her mirror-pad in our direction. Apparently this was some sort of news scope for her.

Biting my lip a bit, I hesitated to answer knowing I couldn't tell any of them what had happened after Daring and I's fight or how Raven and I were playing the "Friend" ground again especially when my image stood so firmly upon encouraging the "royals" to do the right thing. I gave Ashlynn such a hard time about the whole Huntlynn thing that confessing I had any friendly contact that wasn't just mere admiration of Raven's body I would be throwing my own self under the bus of expectations that I was a poster girl for.

Getting quick on my feet I knew I had to lie. "Well you see I saw Daring dancing with some other girl and though were not dating I can't help but be jealous and Raven just happened to be the closest guy near me-and I mean might as well bless him with a dance with me since he is going to make my dreams come true one day."

Blondie, looking disappointed actually gathered her things and just left us.

Briar and Ashlynn, however I could tell weren't buying a word that I was spewing but since it was odd for me to ever lie to them they couldn't help but to bob their heads and act as if they believed it.

Taking my seat at the small circular neon green table Briar grabbed our cappuccinos and placed them gently before us.

thinking she could finish to join us, Ashlynn quickly threw what shoes were left into the spare closet only to find herself bombarded by Briar's stash of purses.

With Briar leaving to go help her, Lizzie and I were left alone at the table.

With her hair parted into a braid that reflected the image of hearts lightly stacked upon one another, Lizzie kept her silence as she kept her eyes on me seeming amused about something as she brought her mug up to her painted cherry red lips.

"I think your very smart to carry on with your innocent and naive act-because I couldn't imagine what Headmaster Grimm would say if he knew that you attempted to kiss Raven-"

"He was going to kiss me of course I was going to kiss him back, who wouldn't?" I blurted, wondering why I had to be so quick to defend myself and why I couldn't of been born a better story teller and where I got the idea that I had actually wanted to kiss Raven.

Laughing she took another sip.

"Don't worry your royal headness-I don't plan on telling your idiot friends what they should already know based on what they should of been able to of seen from those balconies last night-but if I were you Id watch what you say around everyone else-it would be a shame if they declared off with your head before they even stuck a crown upon it...and you re right what lady at Ever After High isn't hexed by Raven's looks?"

With my lips itching to spew out that I hadn't meant a word that I just said and that Daring was the one for me, I heard a pair of heels clicking closer.

"What are you guys talking about so quietly over there?" questioned Briar strutting back to the table.

"Apple?" gestured Lizzie trying to put me back on the spot.

Smiling brightly I prepped to sell another lie.

"Oh you know just princess stuff."

I hated lying to my best friends for ever after but I couldn't come clean on what happened last night or even how I was slowly starting to question the path put before me or about anything I was truly feeling.

_Golden Book Lesson 8: "To fix your mess, Do more than confess! Use all your might to make it right!"_


	9. Lesson 9

**Author's Note: Sorry im going to be forever one post behind likely lol XDD I had a test to study for so it put me behind a night so I tried to make this one a bit longer sorry about the lack of character contact, etc...**

**Raven**

-1 month later/Spring Break-

"So Raven how are your studies going?" Inquired my mother as I contemplated on trying to figure out the dark greenish gruel my mother had prepared for the three of us.

Fishing through its contents as it clank and glided on the tablecloth of iridescent black I spaced her off for a few more minutes than I should had.

"RAVEN!" Her voice thundered causing the servant near by me to shudder and withdraw a few steps.

"My studies are going just fine just like last year and the year before." I answered carelessly as I kept digging through the cement mixture that was to be my evening meal.

Feeling my mother's frigid gaze upon me I pretended to take a bite,sit up more straight, and offer her my full attention feeling that this was about to be a Queen family discussion that would of course exclude my father all together.

Knowing he was about to be ignored my Father threw in his two cents. "I bet you have all "A's" just like your old man."

Rolling her eyes of silvery ice my mother slammed her goblet onto the table.

"If Raven has received any traits from you it would be your bone-headness! Did you know Headmaster Grimm sent word that our son refused to sign the _Storybook of Legends?_?"

Amazed that this topic flipped the pyramid of who was excluded I nibbled on a piece of raisin bread.

"If you think about it Vera, Raven is still giving us reasons to be proud of him I think refusing to sign is the most wicked act i've ever heard of and what a daring move to make to risk your own life my lad!" Boasted my Dad clearly trying to divert my mother from killing me.

Scoffing my mother turned my way.

"Speaking of Daring his mother sent word requesting I stop you from having any contact with Princess Apple White but I of course am going to write her back and say the idea of my son even speaking to any of those goodie two shoe White's is insane-unless you have something you want to add son.."

With my father quickly looking down towards his bowl he detached himself from the conversation.

My father knew what was really going on inside of me and though he didn't approve of Apple he wants me to be happy by the choices I decide to stand by, he's always been that way towards my friends or partners.

Shaking my head 'no' her way, I couldn't help but feel tickled at the thought that Daring had went home crying to his mommy for help.

Then again I did end up kicking his butt last week after some heated words were sparked between us.

Of course im nowhere as strongly built like Daring but hey throw me into a fight I can make it with a lil magic and logic. Just kind of proves you shouldn't mess with people brighter than you.

The fight itself had been over something rather stupid...because of it being near the end of the term older students are expected to begin preparing for either "Oncing"/"Once Upon a Time" Day, and if not for that than for classes they will take till their day comes along. Some close to the end of their days at Ever After High even option out of classes to do their hearts greatest desires before their individual "Oncing" day.

"Oncing" day for anyone that isn't following is where you head to the main capitol building of all the realms and officially begin the process of your story. Some describe it as standing on chrome platforms that apparently erase any other motives that the realms dont want there before a bright light flashes and teleports you to your "story" aka your once upon a time... and from there they quietly watch and make sure things go according to plan. If you stray from character or if you are like me and wont take on your own character than "Inkers" or "Blobers" come in and freeze your story and quote on quote blob you out of your own story. Im not sure if they're fabled beings created to scare us all, but I have a feeling that one day im sadly going to find out.

Anyways, back to topic when stumbling from one Extra Curriculum group's booth to another my path leader wanted me to pick up another thing besides "Muse-ic" and coming across a group called "_The Prince's"_ I figured why not since i'm technically a heir to a throne but Daring aka their chosen representative wouldn't hear of it.

Just when I thought he had me I snapped my fingers and wabam a tree branch fell, knocking him off of a pretty bloody me.

Im really not sure what sad story he sold to Apple but whatever it was it worked because she wouldn't even bid me a farewell. Of course she had the pageant to prep for but their was something off setting about the vibe I had picked up from her.

That vibe told me Apple had bought another one of Daring's stories, blindly with that mindset of her's that says everyone is honest!

So long story short i'm in some artsy and science like club with Dexter,Hopper, and Humphrey Dumpty, and a few other guys that im sure the big apes of campus wont let in to their stupid club .

To tell everyone the truth im sure this fight is still something that thrives on from all the way back to our first day of_ Nursery Rhyme School_…..

***Flashback***

"Okay everyone find a seat! and welcome to taking your first step in the right direction i'm Madam Goose or if you would like Mama Goose and it is my job to teach you what wonderful things you all have been called to do for the future of our realms-who's ready to begin?" questioned a stubby woman with bright round teeth, red hair and thick round glasses, seeming older than the dirt itself as we all nervously looked around slowly inching onto the tree stumps placed in a circular shape around her.

"Ewwwwwwwww i'm not sitting by him!" whined the spoiled dark haired pig-tailed girl now known as "Briar Beauty" as she shoved through her classmates running away from the 3 lil piglets whom were merely just trying to be kind to her.

"Well dont worry theirs plenty of chairs be me." gleamed Daring wearing a lil royal blue and gold trimmed suit as his brother Dexter just hid inside of his jacket convinced that if none of us could see him that he would disappear, apparently not getting the same reaction from the girls around him who all kept trying to talk to him just the same.

When it came to us that were suppose to be one day villains or one day nobodies we faced the same tone Briar had created for girls of her kind.

This would be an ongoing event between many hostile children,whom were taught to hate people they didn't even know before they could speak, but somehow Mama Goose and all of us made it through learning manners, songs, letters, lunch, nap time, and so much other stuff that it would make your head just spin to think why you would put a young child through all that.

Then plus you have to add in all the terrible things children with or without magic talents could do to each other -coughs- ahem me. I spent more time sitting with Duchess, and Lizzie Hearts against the timeout wall than I did doing any of the fun activities.

When it came to "Art" or "talent enhancing time", I wasn't like other kids in the sense I wasn't connecting with anyone and I will admit for a four year old I was feeling pretty destined to be alone anyways because not only did everyone fear my mother, but the woman who everyone except me was scared of, stuck me in a stupid and I will repeat a stupid sweater-vest!

Did I forget to mention she gelled my hair back, claiming that all the royal lads would have their hair like me? I guess it was better than Sparrow's home bowl-cut but still come on mom!

I lacked the look to even stand by the other royal boys of my class and the only way any of those girls were going to talk to me was they ran away from me screaming that my mother was going to eat them.

So while other children ate their weight in glue, made macaroni jewelry, or did other various forms of "art" I sat at the other end of the classroom watching them quietly as I played one of three songs I could remember.

Longing for my Dad to just come get me I didn't even notice the pearly smile struck towards my way.

Clearing her throat, attempting to gain my attention I ignored her until she sat down next to me and kicked me under the bench carrying a smile through her not so innocent way of catching my attention.

"I said do you play the Lily and the Frog." she repeated when I continued to ignore her.

Feeling she was as batty as Maddie or Alistar, I ignored the song I thought to have a stupid name and played even louder!

Extending her white and gold itched sleeved, arms over, she grabbed my hands to reinforce I stop playing over her.

With this being my first interaction with another child I will admit now I was not the nicest kid.

"Hey! let go or ill make you let go! or worse yet I'LL TELL MY MOM!" I grinned that had being something I had said millions of times throughout the day to keep the cootie ridden puffy cupcake dress wearing lil girls away from me.

"And i'll tell my mom." she insisted back her voice calm but yet cheery. "And then maybe our mom's can have tea together and I can ask her if you can play the lily and the frog."

Blinking my amethyst eyes back as I double looked over at her, I tried to figure out what just happened and why this girl wasn't running from me.

"My mom doesn't like tea." I retorted strumming my fingers back down on the keys as she remained as happy as a lark."Plus she wouldn't have tea with a nobody like you.

Playing I waited with a quiet breath hoping she would leave, her presence a bit freaking me out since I had spent the whole day alone.

"But i'm not a nobody i'm the princess of your storybook-i'm Princess Apple White." she beamed still missing the cue that I was trying to send her to just get lost.

Not really aware of what the statement really meant at the time I could of cared less but the more she lingered and the more she jabbered the more I began to like having her around.

From that day on we met at the piano bench every time we were given a break from our studies, well that is until Daring figured out how life was suppose to be dished out to him on a golden platter.

By the time we were in fifth grade, the Golden Book was a living book that all of us could recite along with our own roles in Fairy Tale life society, but when Daring found he was still having to compete with me for Apple's attention he acted out like crazy until finally the three of us were sat down in Mama Goose's office with our parents to speak about the importance of our roles and how they were suppose to be carried out.

It was not a happy meeting for the adults or Daring, but for Apple and I we had a very hard time understanding what it was that we were doing wrong and when things didn't change between us Apple was removed from our school to attend Royal Prep Academy.

Of course that only lasted a semester,but it was still long enough for Daring to blame me for him being a cry baby and have a whole new reason to hate me. From that point, there has always been an unsettled tension between Daring and I.

He was promised Apple's heart, but he could never obtain it as easily as I could and with me being born royalty, Daring could never accept me for being the same class as he was for he felt it was his job to make my life a living terror.

I, however wouldn't change a thing about any of this. Sure I've felt greatly annoyed with Apple always pushing me into a role I didn't want and with knowing I was expected to allow Daring to have all the glory for saving her from something I didn't want to do, but I still wouldn't change a thing.

I guess when I get back to school i'm going to have some making up to do…

_"Golden Book Rule Number Nine: "Whatever it takes, I'll learn from my mistakes…"_


	10. Lesson Ten

**Apple**

_-Spring Break-_

Poor Daring, I can't believe Raven would attack him...I mean I know that Daring and Raven are at two different ends of radicalness when it comes to our story alone, but I think things were this badly out of shape and to think I started compromising my beliefs for my feelings, as if a girl has time to start doing that around here.

I even did something because of my crazy emotions that's totally going to shake everything up if Daring hears about it!

With so much taking place since the beauty pageant and coaching Cedar and all for moving on up through the ranks, I feel soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo exhausted like so much that I wish Briar and I could trade destinies cause I could really use that kind of sleep.

After pageant week and after unpacking all my things back at home, The Ella family invited us to their private plot on "Looking Glass Beach" and of course my parents said yes since this had been something we did every spring break all the way back to my earliest years when they were still forcing or rather forming this friendship between Briar, Ashlynn, and I.

I, honestly just wanted to stay home with my beloved servants, warm bed, and books, but my mother wouldn't hear of it and even had my things packed before I could come up with 3 reasons why I should be able to stay home (the norm debate or discussion process you had to do with my mom every time you wanted to option out of something, and those 3 reasons had to be the very best ones you could sell.)

Once we arrived to the deluxe summer cottages along the shore, I was pushed into dressing in formal wear that was stuff and left very little room for my skin to breath. Finding that I wasn't alone, I was thankful Briar had arrived with decorative hand fans galore.

Sitting through "Afternoon Tea" with a whole table filled with royal families including The Locke's, The Swan's, and the O'Hair's, I felt like I had a chance at redeeming any backward or hypocritical motions and ideas I had ever taken on over the course of the last few months.

Or the last month in particular...

That or perhaps I've been sitting in the sun for way too long.

When our parents got lost in jabber about how they were all proud of their children, Briar, Ashlynn, and I mouthed our own discussions and remarks to one another maintaining class while maintaining our sanity.

These sort of bragging of whose kid did what convos seeming to last hours especially to us the children they were putting on pedestals to compare and judge, trying to fudge some competition between us or rather make us thrive to do better, but I usually didn't care for these conversations it wasn't like my parents had anything positive to ever say to me than "Try harder!". Even with all "A's" I would be knocked for how I handled or smiled at one place I barely remembered going to, but this was my life as Princess Apple White...

Ranging from topics of what we were going to do after we ditched our parents and about Poppy's new man we would all drop our conversations upon hearing Raven's name...

"-Such a tragic deal about that Raven Queen...your poor Apple must be frantic to get things sorted out." stated Queen Cinderella looking truly sorry for me as she shook her head with such disappointment for the son that was not her's.

Darting me a look, my mother's rose red lips twitched. "Oh must certainly!-we know our lil Apple, she'll get things set back on track as soon as she can." insisted my mother giving me a look that read "Why havent you already taken care of this? Legacy Day is such an embarrassment for the White family.

Glancing down at my tea, I let out a irritated sigh as I sipped my tea and as my mother continued...

"That Vera-should've known her son wouldnt have any integrity or responsibility-I mean what kind of example is a wicked young lad like that leading for not only our babies but for the generation to follow?" questioned my mother sipping her tea with grace that no one else at the table was putting forth to present.

Going on for a bit my parents along with everyone elses began to list the ways Ever After High was really loosing its reputation and how someone needed to stop Raven from corrupting the youth of this realm.

"I even heard from my lil Blondie,that Raven corrupted your daughter Cindy! Hes convinced her that she can keep dating that fur traded" informed Goldie causing all the other parents to let out a gasp as their orbs darted towards Ashlynn whose peach glossed lips stammered for words to defend herself and Hunter(who somehow got this link of him being a fur trader?), her own parents quick to lash out again about how she should be trying to pursue Dexter Charming and not Hunter Huntsmen, even stating that Hopper would even be more acceptable than Hunter.

And boy, by the time we were done with afternoon tea, Briar, Ashlynn, and I all hated daggers towards Blondie and Duchess's way for they had split many things we had been planning on leaving out of parents range of knowledge.

Then of course Raven's name had to be keep being brought up!(making me hate this whole after noon all the more!)

I thought being on vacation would help me distance myself from thinking about him, but nope no matter how hard I tried someone was spewing about him like every five minutes. Some chatter about the past, some about his rebellious ways, and new to the list was something I never wanted to be spelled out for me and something I wasn't sure how it got leaked out.

_-Flashback-_

Squeezing my eyes shut as hard as they could I tried to pretend that I was okay!

And I was totes no where near okay or even slightly okay.

My room was drenched in dark murk!

My powers had erupted again, destroying my latest _Kingdom Management_ project, my beautiful new shoes from _"The Glass Slipper"_ and my Mirror-Phone.

It even zapped out all my lights on my end of the dorm, leaving me in the dark. The rain still slowly pattering on to my floorboards for what seemed like hours thanks to the other thing I forgot to mention...In the mess of all this I broke out the bottom half of my window welcoming the storm to my room.

With my head being sprinkled upon by the rain, I curled my knees into my chest, just hoping that even though I was the next Snow White that some fairy god being would come in and just help me.

I hated feeling so alone and not knowing what was going on with me or why I couldn't control it!

Any time I tried to send word to my parents(if thats what you want to call them) they would return it asking I not bring it up anymore and that I should continue to do my best to contain it, but thats easier said then done!

So you know while other kids were facing acne, eating disorders, being accepted and all the other junk your blessed with upon entering the teen world as a girl, Im stuck with magical powers that apparently can burn skin, kill a person, drain electricity, and make me wish that I had never been brought to this sort of pressured role of being the most perfect person you could ever meet.

Especially now since I couldn't fill in my own shoes!

Eventually I broke down and just began sobbing as the rain continued to drenched my locks, I curled my knees tighter into my chest, figuring I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the rain and my tears I just expressed the only thing I was feeling.

Soon I decided I needed someone now! I couldnt sit here any longer!

Thinking I would soon call Daring to see if I could come to his dorm for some "non-couple, couple time" I felt very bitter as I got his voicemail and as it dawned upon me that he was out with some girls from his_ Regal Speech Team._

"Fuck you Daring for never being here when I need you!-I'm going to be Miss Daring Charming my arse!" I roared throwing not only my dorm's land-line phone across the room, ripping the cord from the socket, but the ribbon shaped ring I wore as a representation of my pledge, finding it a bit shocking my words had came out so vulgarity compared to my daily speech.

Scrambling up to my feet I picked up the phone and forced the magic I suppressed on a daily basis to inflame the phone I was hating with such a passion. Soon the black flames wore down the potent melting plastic and began to eat at my own arm.

Unsure of what to do now, not expecting my own magic being able to attack me, I just stupidly cried out and panicked as I waved the blaze with my other hand and attempted to try to put out, all while I tried to peel out of my robe that was being quickly consumed.

Thinking I was alone in my situation I attempted everything that I could as I dropped from the intense pain spiraling from my burnt flesh that had now became more than just my left arm. Stretching from my left arm across my shoulder and down my left shoulder blade my skin sizzled.

As I was busy freaking out my door swung open.

Bursting in, Raven rummaged in the dark in attempt to find out what all the screaming was about. Finding himself highly annoyed with fiddling around in the dark, he snapped and my lights all flicked on revealing the my terrors still existed in the light.

With his eyes wide, he was quick to think of something...

Snapping and disappearing in a flash, he reappeared with a dark cloak, draping it around me the black flames stopped consumed by the magic the cloak held and from there Raven continued to hold me in his arms.

Gesturing we go to my bathroom and fix my wounds up, I tried to move but found the pain paralyzing as the flames had kissed and left their markings all the way across my back and down towards my right leg.

Lifting me up, he carried me into my bathroom of pearl and crimson to just find I had nothing but beauty products stocked.

Snapping his fingers again, without even questioning why I didnt have a basic first aid kit, we reappeared into Raven's room, which seemed totally different than from what I had seen of it when we had moved in back when we were 14.

The dark purple walls were now vacant of band posters, his clothes no longer scattered about but instead all safely tucked away, and instead of keyboard lining the west wall, bookshelves had been put in along with a resting perch for what I was assuming to be Raven's pet Raven that was often in Maddie's dorm than ours due to me spazing out a few times here and there about him attacking me when I was trying to cross the living room.

Stepping out of his restroom, he returned with a small kit. Kneeling down besides the bed draped by a black fur blanket that glistened with a silver tint and that was filled silky violet pillows, I tried to act as if me being here wasn't totally out of place.

When he asked what had happened, I did my best to explain things but I knew I lacked the proper terms due to my lack of knowledge in this sort of stuff.

"You conjured magic in anger? that was pretty dumb of you." he informed me applying medicine to my arm as I hissed in pain.

"You dont say!" I retorted as I exposed my bare shoulder and allowed him more space to work unsure of how I was planning on having him help me when it came to the rest of my body since my night attire had been consumed in my rage of black flames.

Sighing, I could tell Raven was doing his best to work patiently with me as he continued to work in forced silence.

"Well we are one third of the way done and you haven't killed me yet so I say overall were doing good-and please don't give me any crap about how I shouldn't be helping you cause we both know you're entirely grateful for having such an awesome dormate."

"Someone is full of their self" I forced out trying to move my left shoulder up without releasing any noises, knowing that the heavy cloak would need to be lifted or moved.

"Its better than someone I know whose full of their parents and not enough of their self!." he replied back reaching out to help me.

Grabbing tight onto the cloak I looked towards my feet for a moment before replying. "I -uhh well Id rather not have you remove the cloak if you could just merely move it then that would be a lot better for the both of us-"

"You're being silly why can't I just take it?" he inquired grabbing the cloak that ended with me stomping on his foot.

"Because I kind of don't have umm-lets just say I am not dressed appropriately right now especially for company..."

Rolling his eyes at me, he shook his head. "Look I don't care if you're in your jammies...I mean you're a person too and its not like I havent seen you in just your pajamas before-" he began snatching the cloak off.

Yelping, Raven did a 180 turn to face the wall and all I could see were the tips of his ears beaming red.

"Why didn't you just say your clothes were consumed or that you were naked! I wouldn't of-Man the next time this happens WARN ME!-Its not like I would know that you were you know- from your room being so dark!" he insisted.

"Im not counting on a next time.." I assured him quietly finding some odd humor in all of this.

Not amused what so ever, he sighed as he stopped blushing.

"If you wait here I can grab you something from my closet" he suggested.

Insisting he go right away he walked by me with his eyes covered.

Watching I couldn't help but giggle as he walked straight into his door post.

Today wasn't apparently Raven's day either.

Muttering he was glad to of amused me, he soon came out with a pair of dark shorts and a silk nightshirt for me to slide on, explaining that the silk would be light enough for my skin to breath through.

Raising the back of the shirt, we finished doing what lil healing we could do and before I could say thank-you or attempt to leave, a big boom of thunder rattled our the room and all of the lights were out.

As I headed towards the door Raven grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, pleading that Id just stay in his room and of course I thought this idea to be silly and rather improper but I couldn't tell those soft eyes no or actually say I wanted to be alone because alone was the last thing I wanted to be at all tonight.

And remember when I was really feeling convicted about my feelings towards Raven? Well this night didn't help, that kiss I had dodged at Briar's party finally happened!

It wasn't really expected to tell everyone to truth just the more time I spent in Raven's arms, the more natural it felt for us to and though I have my regrets, I cant fully say I regretted that kiss or the sparks of passion I felt as we became more and more intertwined.

So maybe just maybe I can't justify all of this with a lesson from the Golden Book. _"Golden Book Lesson Number 9: "Sleep on a mattress extra firm…."_

My bed was no where near ready for me to return to it, and though not much sleeping took place, Raven's bed was the nicest bed I had ever slept upon...

Now to bring this all back up to speed, somehow it was leaked out that Raven and I had slept together and that I forfeited my love pledge to Daring and that I in fact was encouraging this whole "Snow White" story to not take place….and did I forget to mention that Duchess and Blondie actually told my parents?

Oh this is going to be a long break….Someone tell me how many more days until I get to go back or when I can strangle Raven for apparently spilling the beans!


	11. Lesson 11

**Authors note: sorry about the weird errors in the last chapter my computer sometimes does weird stuff when im transferring stuff and anyways sorry about the lack of stuff going on in this chapter...**

**Raven**

Dropping my last trunk in the living room, I felt happy knowing I was away from my parents again and that I could now enjoy being around people who understand and accept me for who I am.

Looking at the grandfather clock concealing an image of stars in its clockface, I approached it in order to get a better look at the time. I found it rather odd that I had yet to hear no singing birds, no talking mirrors, or even the girls im sure hated me before they had even given me a chance.

Approaching Apple's door, I knocked and knocked and knocked.

When no answer returned I knocked even harder wondering why she wasn't answering excluding the facts I knew she was slightly upset with me for having knocked her Prince down a peg before break,

"Oh come on Apple -We can't do this again, I hate living here alone, you hate living here alone- so why torment the both of us because of Daring-" stopping myself I felt like smacking my own mouth.

Had I really just say out loud it was his fault? Oh yea Apple is gonig to respond well to that! my brain lectured as I tried to think of a way to recover myself.

"I mean because Daring was right and I was wrong...And It was stupid of me to fight him." I forced out trying to be as sincere as I could, figuring if I shoved whatever she needed to hear out in the open that she would just open the door.

Pressing my ear against the door, I found silence.

Certain I wasn't going to stand there all day this time, I lugged my trunk to my room and began to unpack my things well until sundown.

Hearing the main doors creak open I will admit that like a lonely puppy I botled towards the door and in flash my smile was gone

"Hey birdman….expecting company?" inquired Daring his tone a bit mocking, telling me he knew something about what was going on here.

"oh no...just thought you were someone else." I replied watching him as he strutted towards Apple's dorm room.

Wondering what he was up to, I of course had to slither behind him.

Rattling the curved golden handle impatiently I watched as he easily broke into the room.

Not sure if I like whatever it was he was up to, I followed in behind him, "And just what are you doing?"

Opening drawers, trunks, and moving things around a bit he worked in silence.

"Be of use to me birdman and tell me what you know of Apollonia's magic-I mean the way her parents presented it to the headmaster I had no idea my lil caramel apple was so troubled-no wonder why shes all beside herself with this Legacy Day stuff and always on me-with people like you around to curse manners more than normal I could see why her parents are keeping her at home for the rest of the term." he rambled on making my eyes bulge a bit.

I had no clue where to start my questions.

Figuring some sort of beginning would be good I ignored the fact he had asked a question and asked. "You knew her name was Apollonia? and that she has magic?"

Rolling his eyes, he gave me an annoyed look.

"I am the man she will marry one day-so the name was a free gift from Apple herself...now the whole magic thing not really but I understand she was cursed poor cupcake... but anyways Headmaster Grimm sent me to gather things that needed to be sent right away and since I heard this crazy story-and I say its madder than a hatter for the fact I know not all of it can be true-well anyways apparently she had some sort of break down and from there she supposedly went running into your arms-" he stopped his eyes cold. "But anything on from that point i'm calling it out for the fable that it is-because I think you and I Birdman have done enough dancing to know where your place is!" he insisted raising me into the air by my collar.

"Its beneath your glorious feet my king-I remember" I replied sarcastically feeling bad that me having told Maddie what happened between Apple and I had apparently exploded into a campus wide story.

Smirking he dropped my carelessly as he went back to looking for what he was calling a wand or a staff, apparently Daring not being as filled in as he thought

"So just lets say I don't really care but could you tell me why Apple is staying at home?" I inquired pretending to "look" as well.

Dropping onto his stomach he faded under the canopy bed.

"Well you see the in laws don't think Headmaster has this school on a tight enough leash nor do they think their daughter is versed or trained enough apparently to handle being around others her age so long story short the in laws are reinforcing their values back into Apple and until she can do what they want of her she will be gone until "Oncing Day" or so they say!-I honestly think with just a month of school left anyways that her parents figured what was the harm of keeping her and she'll be back next fall."

Hearing a set of heels clacking I dropped out of the closet and to my delight saw Apple standing tall as she twitched her lips trying to figure out just what were we doing in her room.

"APPLE!" squealed Daring as he jumped to his feet and ran to hug her."I thought you were not coming back this term!" he exclaimed.

"And what you were going to sell my stuff?" she joked before shaking her head in all seriousness.

"I actually wasn't going to but Raven's mom called and flipped out on my mom for being stupid and believing teen gossip about her preciously wicked son, claiming I wasn't close to his standards for girls." she answered sounding relieved to be here.

"Go Queen Vera!" cheered Daring as he and apple began chattering on.

Something was off about all of this, I couldn't put my finger on it but Apple seemed different like she wasn't herself.

I however couldn't stick around to find out what I was missing because I couldn't stand all the baby sweet talk.

When they began to get more obnoxious I had already escaped to my room for some peace, listening to music on my mirror-pad I studied for my new classes.

I couldn't stand the Dapple going on across the hall and a part of me was hurt and bitter that Apple was able to act as if we had nothing and that all my words I had showered upon her were just dirt in the wind.

I hated royals, they were always so inconsiderate of the people around them, and they lived as if their actions and words meant nothing when to the right person they meant everything.

Slamming my door shut as I blasted my music I took to writing at my desk pretending as if Daring the man I hated and Apple the girl I couldn't stop loving even know as she made out with Daring carried on with their lovey dovey act.

_Golden Book Lesson 11: "Do Keep a Grip and Never Crack…"_


	12. Lesson 12

**Apple**

Grunting and pushing with all of my might I did my best to use my body weight to force my bedroom door open.

Nothing had been working, and the lil fringed marks or kisses from the magic illuminating my door were really beginning to dim my spirits. At least having had exposured to my own magic that could send my skin bubbling the lil zaps here and there were easily ignored.

The markings however reminded me that I was still failing.

After a few days at "Looking Glass Beach" my mother and father arranged a meeting with Headmaster Grimm concerned about what things were going on in his own academy without him even knowing it.

In my whole academic career I never got into trouble nor did I know what to do in a situation where everyone is treating you like you murdered someone.

I will admit I was upset!

After Headmaster, Mama Goose, and a few other council members gave their two cents about how I was to live my life and not be sleeping with other guys especially since it didn't make Raven more on board to do his job, I was astonished everyone was taking this so seriously.

If it had been Daring they would of given him a slight smack on the wrists and would of told him to not do it again with no intentions of inflicting any sort of punishment, but because I was "Apple White" I had to sit here and be lectured at with punishment likely coming my way.

As my parents roared on with Queen Vera Queen who was on speaking phone I just waited for someone to tell me what I was going to be expecting to do in order to redeem myself.

"Apple, we understand your an young woman with her own ambitions and own rights, etc my dear but what you've done has spread like wildfire across my school and like Hunter and Ashlynn's parents were dealing with a situation where only you can make the difference and set everyone on the right path-You know everyone in this school looks to you for leadership and I would hate to think we choose the wrong young lady to carry the weight of the crown-" began Headmaster Grimm looking sternly at me as I remained seated across from him.

"To guide your trusting sheep back to the right path you will need to sometime soon give a speech labeling your actions as wrong, and that only trouble can happen when you live by your own rules." Stated Mama Goose her face cold as well as she paced about.

"From there we will get back to work on getting Raven ready for Oncing Day….Which brings me to your next task, You are to make Raven hate you! No more of this-this friendship or secret lover nonsense and if you can not carry that out easily at first then at least pry more in what Raven plans on doing on Oncing Day so we can be prepared-you're now responsible for recording every action and thought Raven possess and after our evening meals you are to report to my office and share these things." Headmaster Grimm said as my parents sat in the conjoined room arguing with Vera still.

"What if I refuse to do any of these things?" I questioned perhaps considering for the first time in my life to rebel against what the authority over me wanted for my life.

"You won't because I would hate to have to put eyes on you as well -You've come so far since our first meeting and I can tell you would rather be a well remembered leader than a blobbed out nobody." he answered narrowing his eyes at me, giving me a secret threat that if I was going to be compliant that I could kiss my existence goodbye as well.

I hate to admit this but i've always been afraid of Headmaster Grimm ever since our first meeting…

**-Flashback-**

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO!" I yelled clinging to the door of the carriage at the young age of ten, hating my parents for forcing me to leave Nursery Rhyme School for Royal Prep, leaving all my normal friends behind.

I had told them more than a dozen times that we could work around the whole Raven thing, sure I talked to him every day, and sure he was teaching me how to play the piano, and ill even admit that yes I often passed up opportunities to join Ashlynn and Briar out on the playground to stay in the stuffy music room with Raven, but we weren't doing anything that could change the future.

Destiny was destiny! my father would often insisted and now that everyone was questioning if Raven and I would follow our destinies my parents were yanking me out of beloved Mama goose's school for an academy filled with people of more of my social standards as my mother had put it, thought it was not my idea of anything I had ever wanted.

"APPLE, YOU LET GO OF THAT DOOR GIRL OR SO HELP ME IF I HAVE TO PRY YOU OFF MYSELF!" commanded my mother losing her patience with me as two more dwarfs joined in the train of pulling me off of the door.

"Apple, you're only embarrassing yourself!" she added as my black boots trimmed in gold continued to slip and glide in search for a stable surface.

"Then you shouldn't mind me doing this!" I retorted the ten year old girl I was then not so easily broken into submission of her parent's will.

-Wap- Gritting my teeth I fought back against the sting of my mother taking the jeweled staff to the back side of my legs clinging all the harder as the sharped corner jems took a bit of my skin with them as they peeled away.

"Why do you keep insisting to be so stubborn all the time?" questioned my mother gesturing for the dwarfs to move as she prepared to jump in and get me herself.

Before I could spew something out, a man could be heard clearing his throat.

Tilting my head back, it took one look from the man who towered over me for me to release the door.

His presence commanded order and though I wasn't so easy to give it to my parents, this guy seemed like someone I didn't want to mess with.

Introducing himself as not only the Headmaster of Ever After High but a member of the Narrative Council. he explained how he was examining all the schools in the area to report how things seemed to be going.

Conversing with my mother, he would then turn his attention to me.

Presenting himself he bowed and as I stood there doing nothing my mother darted me a look that caused me to reluctantly curtsy for him.

Expressing what he knew of me, my mother laughed nervously as he brought up the whole reason I was here.

My mother then went on to say that I would be taking my role a bit more serious from this day forward which somehow within this hour of them talking it would be agreed upon that for the better of "our" future that they would team up and keep things flowing according to plan.

Headmaster Grimm even took personal interests in what courses I would take until my "Oncing Day", what events I would speak at, and overall how I could become a puppet he could use to reflect the power he truly had over the realms.

People feared him for the control he possessed over the many realms and would nearly kiss the ground that he walked on just so they could be assured that their children would be safe from "blobbers".

I always thought my parents had no reason to fear him since they were the most powerful couple in all the realms, but seeing my mother becoming quick to please him I figured out that day that the truth about all this royal stuff is your still under someone.

Repeating what he had said, I thought about it for a few moments. I couldn't allow myself to betray Raven, nor did I want to make him hate me….

Well maybe if making him hate me got him on board with my story…. but even then I was slowly diverging from the concrete blocks of what was to happen in my future.

For the first time in my life I was refusing! and for the first time I understood Raven's whole "I don't want to be something just because someone else says its so" thing

And you know what happened when I actually refused?

A bright orange flash happened! Thats what! and from there I woke up at home in my room but instead of being able to open my door or even my windows I found myself as a prisoner to my own palace.

See what happens when I attempt to do something outside of what has been planned for me?

Of course I had no explanation on to why or even anyone that would take the time to answer any of my questions so I had to do the next best thing that I could.

Calling one of my songbirds that were able to come through the shield what had happened, I was tweeted to and told that they were carrying through with their plans without me.

Wondering how that was even possible I soon found out that with a bit of magic they council was unstoppable!

In my place back at school was an copy of me carrying out Grimm's orders. I had to get back before they could harm Raven, knowing that this was where all of this was heading especially because I knew Raven and Raven was nowhere ready to join the plans Grimm had set up.

I had to go now!

Closing my eyes I began to focus all my energy into my hands hoping to activate my magic and when that came crashing back at me, I spent the next few days at it until BOOM the magic surrounding my window shimmered and sizzled out like a used firework.

Climbing out with no shoes in my night attire, I glided along the ledge until I was able to simple drop down onto the closets balcony.

Oh boy that was an adventure. I can't imagine jumping out of windows the way Briar does, it's so nerve wrecking!

From the balcony's stairs, I vanished out past the gardens that extended out to the woods.

While in the woods, I had no clue where I was going or which way I actually needed to be heading, but I knew I needed to do something just the same.

I felt like I had already burnt to much daylight and my concerns for not only Raven but Daring just overtook the space for me to feel anything else.

As the sun faded beyond the horizon, I stopped my mindless placed steps as a helpful thought came to my mind…..

_"Golden Book Lesson 12: "Alone you can not win, you need a helping hand…."_

Sitting by a stream I cupped my hands together so I could get a couple of drinks and once I felt hydrated enough I opened my mouth to sing out, knowing that unlike people I could always count on my animal friends to help me in times of trouble.


	13. Lesson 13

**Raven**

Its official all royals I know can officially screw off. I don't know what's Apple's deal lately but i'm so done with serving detention in Grimm's office, sorting files and such.

You know you would think after two weeks i'd have some tolerance towards everyone turning me in, but nope!

My bitterness is just manifesting more and more, reminding me why I need to fight for the "rebel" cause.

For some students this constant hex is all their lives are expected to be and as a person suffering a couple weeks of it im even more determined to break tradition.

"Hey ummm-wait no-I don't-I guess I can talk with you some other time-Though she wouldn't be happy but shes not mean so I can deal" began Dexter's passing voice after watching me aggressively scrub the steps.

Bringing my ringed hand up to rub the side of my face, I sighed dropping the scrub brush.

Dexter was a royal with a rebel heart and unlike his brother I actually liked him. Where Daring was loud and obnoxious, Dexter was soft spoken and well mannered.

"Well I don't want to bother you if you're busy-"

"No no I have like another three hours of work I owe Headmaster anyways so go ahead maybe it will pass the time more quickly" I insisted giving him a small reassuring smile.

"I feel like you're not going to really hear me so pledge you will remain silent and open minded until I'm done speaking." he stated almost firmly as he leaned against some of the book cases.

Rolling my eyes I smirked a bit considering the idea of giving him a bit more grief before Id compel but the more I thought about it the more I felt that Dexter didn't deserve to be messed with so I agreed to his terms.

Pushing his glasses to his face he smiled brightly.

"Hexcellent, now remember you agreed to keep your lips shut! anyways ever since we came back from Spring Break I noticed some change in my sister in law to be-"

"Yea shes become a real royal-" and before I could finish my insult Dexter actually put his hand over my mouth.

"I know what you were going to say but hold on! just listen-So anyways I noticed some weird changes that no one else was latching on to, even Cupid told me I was over analyzing things and even though no one seems to notice I know apple as well as you, my brother, or even Briar and just when I thought perhaps I was sounding like a wonderlander the oddest thing happened last night!

Saying nothing I waited for him to continue.

"Dont you want to know?" he exclaimed making me wonder if I was now permitted to speak.

Solving the problem by bobbing my head "yes" I wondered where this was going.

"After Daring came by the take my half of the allowance our mother sends us, he left with Apple on his arm proclaiming they were going out to dinner, and I know I know your probably thinking big deal! but im not done yet, so I changed into my pajama pants and robe and began studying and then their was rasp on my window. Freaked out a bit I gathered up some courage and opened to curtains to find what I thought at the time to be a SWAMP MONSTER!"

"and was it?" I inquired loving how Dexter spoke so animatedly with his hands.

"No! It was Apple! Like the real apple and she looked horrible-well not horrible more like she herself was still gorgeous just rather dirty and covered with mirk. She told me that she needed to find you right away because something-uhhh darn it Dexter" he then cursed himself quietly. "Oh I remember now, she thinks that you might be in danger."

Narrowing my brows and crossing my arms I felt like I was being duped.

"Now Raven you said you would keep an open mind-I honestly think that our Apple hasn't been here til last night and-"

"Where is she now?" I questioned

"Fake bake Apple is at a Princess tea thing speaking about some stupid topic and our apple or until you accept, my Apple is hiding in my dorm room." he answered

"Then lets go!" I announced heading to the charming's dorm with or without Dexter to find out what in the world was going on, figuiring the trouble I would get in for not finishing my punishment would be worth finding the truth of what was really going on.

Grabbing onto my cloak tightly, Dexter tried to catch up.

Realizing that I could easily just teleport us there, I snapped and waited for the ground to reappear beneath our feet.

Sleeping on a tabletop laid Apple wearing what I was assuming to Dexter's house coat and night clothes.

I stopped and carefully examined her comparing her to the Apple White that I had seen this morning. There were many similarities but I was slowly starting to understand what Dexter meant when he said that Apple aka "fake-bake Apple" as he was calling her didn't feel right.

This Apple felt more like Apollonia than the one who was wrecking my and all the other rebels lives.

"See I told you that she was here-"

"Where was she at before?" I asked unsure if I was a believer or not yet my mind working to connect dots.

"Apparently she refused orders from the council or primarily Grimm and they locked her up back in her palace's bedroom-and she was going to be there til next Fall or even to Oncing Day but she said something about using magic to break the shield and from there she had quite the journey on foot to return."

Of course from that point I asked Dexter all that he knew learning that fake-bake apple's job was to force rebels into their roles, get me to hate her so id take mine, and to watch my every movement for the council was actually starting to fear me.

Amused at that thought I had to stop thinking about it and focus on how I was for sure not going to fall into some sort of trap and how I was going to tell if this was the real Apple.

Watching her sleep peacefully as she laid on her side, I reached out and lightly combed some of the messy locks from her face.

Leaning in closer, I pooched out my lips and kissed her softly.

Getting a muffled sound in response I felt her soft hand attempt to push my face away as her eyelids slowly fluttered open.

Pulling myself away I smiled waiting as her face lit up. "Raven!" she exclaimed. "You're alright!-Oh thank goodness I was so worried!"

"I-umm-well I think im going to leave you two alone." stated Dexter quietly unsure how to respond to seeing his soon to be sister in law so thrilled to see what was suppose to her antagonist.

So Im still a bit lost for what spellbreaking details im missing but Im glad that I listened to Dexter. This was "my" Apple, not just because she seemed happy to me or because she let me kiss her, I just was able to feel it in my bones.

"Of course im alright" I smiled. "I'm Raven Queen son of the Evil Queen if anyone ever tried to do anything my mother would make them rue the day they thought anything against me" I joked as she hugged me tightly.

"So you have to tell me what's been going on since everyone has returned." she ordered.

"Only if you're planning on filling in all the blanks I have." I replied

**_*3 Weeks Later*_**

Apple and I after many attempts to rid ourselves of fake-bake Apple and convince our friends to avoid her were soon brought in before Grimm and he was not happy!

Agreeing to rid our lives of her and to allow apple back to Ever After High, we were forced to sign documents saying we would split up as Dorm-mates, Apple would work on her issues with Daring, Id turn my love interests somewhere else, and we would all stand on our platforms on Oncing Day….

I had so many troubles with signing or agreeing to any of this, but I couldn't stand Apple not being at Ever After High, or worrying about my own back because a fake Apple was looking to stab a knife in it!

Apple being the bright morning star that she is tried to convince me that living apart wouldn't be so bad, that she would come and visit me(for she was moving in with Daring and I was moving in with Maddie)

Signing the last of it, Apple and I took the ledge of ink quills and made small slits across our palms, extracting a bit of blood we signed our contracts, and soon Grimm tried to convince me to do my Legacy Day pledge and though I wanted to say "no" I thought about what would happen to Apple if I didn't and my love for her overweighed my stubbornness to have things my way.

Their wasn't much room for making deals or even slipping out without causing damage somewhere.

Taking my torn silver book and rusting key(caused by my first rejection) I stood before Apple and Grimm, hesitant to speak I stared at Apple who pleaded I do what I needed to not what they wanted me to do but this life couldn't always be about me.

Everything I've lived for so far has been for _"her"._

The reason why I blew Legacy Day through the wall, the reason why I had even agreed to come to Ever After High, the reason I took the courses that I did came back to Apple.

Closing my eyes I tried to separate myself from everything to see if I came to the same conclusions.

Opening them I knew what I had to do...

Taking the chard key I latched it into the lock. Seeing the future that was to be mine if everything went into play correctly.

"I, Raven Queen, son of the Evil Queen, am ready to pledge my destiny!" I declared watching as the book glowed and as I tried to tell myself my friends my friends weren't going to look down at me for doing this.

With Grimm smiling, I could tell he would be happy thinking that he had finally broke me, but like I said earlier I really wasn't doing any of this from him or for myself. I didn't fear the council, my mother, or blobbers, I instead feared what would happen to the girl who had spent so much of her life fighting the battle every one else was trying to break through me.

The only good I could see in any of this was Apple would be left alone by the council, and they would no longer have any reason to harm her because of something I did or wasn't doing.

Though I will admit that even though I was doing the right thing, I couldn't help but to feel sadden by the fact I had compromised my cause for love.

If I was destined to be so evil then how could I be so compassionate?

_"Golden Book Lesson 13: "Love is a force that's powerful and strange"_


	14. Lesson 14

**Apple**

"I, Raven Queen Son of the-" he began with head held high, doing something I thought I wanted him to do months ago, however now that we both stood months after Legacy Day I no longer wanted this for him.

When it was said and done with I cried but not with tears of joy!

I was devastated to watch Raven compromise his hopes and beliefs for something he despised of with a passion.

And everyone I know is saying isn't this what you wanted? Did you not throw a mega fit after and at Legacy Day? Did you not throw your stuff around your room like a royal brat and explode with anger as Raven tried to explain to you?

To be royally honest, I wanted Raven to be Raven! Rebel, royal, or what ever he stood for no longer bothered me.

I wanted Raven to grow old one day and say I lived an hatastic life, not "I gave up my life for someone else to be happy" which I know sounds bazerk coming from me now, but like the whole Hunter and Ashlynn thing, I just wanted the people I cared about to have their own happily ever afters.

Not the sugar coated ones provided by lives we never picked out in the first place!

Thinking I was crying tears of joy, Grimm bothered to hug me and congratulate me on this happy day for us all.

Declaring no longer did the realms or the council have to fear what their future held for the chosen were truly set on their golden paths.

When Headmaster took Raven's book we were forced to leave as he hid the last book he had waited all term to gather with the rest of ours.

Knowing that knowing the proper place of our keys was important for the platforms of Oncing Day, students after legacy day were not allowed to touch or see our keys or storybooks.

Strolling in the hall I tried to not death glare Raven, for he thought he was doing something to make me happy but I knew Raven wasn't stupid so perhaps I was just waiting for him to bring everything that had just happened up.

Linking his strong fingers through mine as he took my hand he stopped us at the passageway that lead to the dorms.

"You haven't said anything in a while and i'm sure its not because you're silenced by joy so you want to tell me whats going on?"

"Why did you change your mind?" I questioned quietly.

Blinking his lashes back he stared at me lost for words for a few moments. "

You sound almost as if you didn't want me to-I did that for you." he insisted.

"You claimed you refused to sign because of me-YOU MAKE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT CHOICES BECAUSE OF THE SAME PERSON!" I declared my quietness fading.

Rolling his eyes he then continued to peer down into mine.

"I can when its for you-your the ultimate reason for me to make any decisions and if playing a stupid role means that the council won't hurt you or keep you from me, then so be it, Apple."

"How hatastic do you think I feel knowing that if the council does anything to you that it will be because of me? I didn't want you to sign that book or make that pledge unless you wanted to Raven-you're the rebel cause's voice and what about all those who look to you? don't you think they won't be quick to pull something against me?"

"The council won't hurt me-remember Grimm stated he would make me the next dark magic apprentice in appreciation for what I've done-and Apple you don't need to worry about me-you worry about you or your shoes or something, as a royal your job is to care about a realm of people not just one misely villain." he stated with a small smile caressing my face. "And the rebels aren't out to harm royals we have no qualms with your crowd except for the ones who want to force us into something we didn't want and I want to do this so they can't hate you because though you may motivate me, you did not make the choice for me."

"You re really going to go through that apprenticeship?" I questioned unsure how he could be so trusted towards anything Grimm had stated.

"I wanted it at the beginning of the year-I just thought my chances were getting it were dead thanks to the mess I made..but I cant wait, this summer is going to be hexcellently spent at the capitol with my role models-plus my mother i'm sure will be delighted for me...and i'll actually be doing something that not only I enjoy but everyone approves of" he smiled.

"Im glad that this is all humpty dumpty for you-" I muttered feeling oddly bitter and upset about all the changes I was being forced to accept at once.

While Raven was being promised a delightful chance to learn from his idols all summer, my summer was to be also spent in the capitol with the rest of the future heirs, refreshing things about protocol, fashion, speeches, ballroom dancing, and what our people were expecting out of us.

Trying to convince myself that I needed to be happy that at least id be going instead of the fake Apple and that I had saved Raven from the council, my fake smile couldn't be held as we went into our dorm or what would be known as our dorm for the last time.

After Raven snapped and had all my things boxed up or packed into my trunks, I clung onto him tightly not wanting to go.

"Im going to miss you" his breath whispered as I kept my head rested on top of the soft bed of feathers that made up his cloak.

"If you didn't sign those stupid papers I wouldn't be moving." I said out softly, my pride wanting me to prove that I had been again right as I felt Raven lightly chuckle as his chest lightly vibed against mine.

"If I didn't sign those papers you wouldn't be here to argue with me and besides we both know that i'm a big boy who can handle unlike Daring-we both know he's clueless." replied Raven softly as he kept one arm around me, allowing the other to raise up and brush through my locks. "He needs all the help he can get."

My lips twitched from a smile to a frown to a smile.

"And i'm sadly just the gal to tell him the difference between his brain and his behind."

We for some reason both laughed at that.

Pulling my head off of his shoulder, I gazed into those eyes wishing I hadn't spent so many years putting up walls so my emotions could never latch on to what we knew all along or had wasted the rest of our time wasting my breath to convince Raven to be someone he hadn't been born to be.

I had wasted a whole lifetime where I could of been making every second about Raven but instead I had lived it making every second count for the council that I had so badly wanted to appease in order to live a promised "Happily Ever After".

What they don't tell you about Happily Ever Afters is that not just one exists for everyone that is born, instead many coexist out there but the council is only in favor of just one beginning and one ending that benefits them.

Again I was starting to doubt if my legacy was something I was truly desiring to be the crown holder of.

"You keep staring at me like you're never going to see me again." he stated.

"And i'll keep staring until my eyes hurt." I smirked.

"I didn't comb my hair today so that shouldn't take to long." he teased his gaze never leaving mine.

I smiled caressing the side of his face with my hand.

Snaking his arm firmly around me, he brought me closer, brushing his lips against mine for a tender kiss.

Remembering that our dorm was under watch, he was quick to pull away leaving me wanting more as a fist pounded on our door.

Hearing Daring announce his servants were here to help me move I sighed I gave Raven one last hug and opened the door to let Daring in.

_"Golden Book Lesson Number 14: A true King or Queen knows that what is worth having, is worth sacrificing for…"_


	15. Lesson 15

**Author's Note:Sorry that this chapter is kinda small :/**

**Raven**

"Blondie Locks Here with your daily Mirror-Cast and for once I have majorly royally rebellious news that will make you all shriek!" began Blondie as our student break commenced.

"Late last night while most of us were at Briar's wicked fondue party, a pair of well known students were spotted making their ways to Headmaster Grimm's office-Apple White daughter of Snow White as we all know is not one usually linked with trouble and before you all fear her record is still cleared, sources tell me that she went along as mortal support for-you will never believe this RAVEN QUEEN, son of the Evil Queen! Support for what you ask? Well everyone find your seats because this fact is spellbreaking enough to make you fall over like a chopped beanstalk! RAVEN QUEEN HAS SIGNED HIS BOOK OF LEGENDS, COMPLETING EVER AFTER HIGH'S LEGACY DAY COLLECTION OF PLEDGES!" she shrieked with joy as her audience hung on either the same or opposite spectrum.

"You did what?" demanded Cerise, Hunter, Sparrow, and the rest of my friends pretty much as we all sat at enjoying lattes in the student center.

"Here comes the bite" my brain warned as I contemplated how to explain anything I had done last night.

"Look everyone just breath before you judge-I have my reasons why I did it and sadly i'm going to have to stick by my guns on this-It doesn't mean im done with fighting for the rebel cause or for any of you."

"Boy has got mad feelings for Princess stuck up with a stick up her-" began Sparrow stopping to laugh nervously as I darted him a glare. "Look man what Im saying is broads aren't worth damning yourself for an Happily Ever After that you're not even going to get in on."

"They can be." chimed in Hunter. "Id do anything for Ashlynn." he stated with a dreamy look in his eyes as he spaced off.

"Hey, if Raven is happy then who are we to tell him that what he's doing is wrong? If Raven gains some enemies amongst us then that means he stood up for something he believed in and id rather stand by a man like that than a coward who lets a group of nobodies push him around!" declared Cerise, looking annoyed that everyone was quick to attack me as she played with her hair that was twisted into a side braid.

"Speak for yourself when you say your cause is filled with nobodies." greeted Lizzie Hearts dressed in a red and black spotted summer dress, her hair pulled up into a heart shaped bump as a crown of flowers rested upon her head.

"You're not one of us your royal headless highness." declared Sparrow. "but hey if you're looking for a way in Id happily be willing to work something out." he smirked with a wink as Lizzie knocked his fedora off, clearing wishing she could do the same to his head.

"No, I may not technically be one of you...but my friend Kitty and Maddie are! Sp by having a part of my heart being attached to this, I too therefore am a part of it-and I'd like to praise Raven for what he did-Apple isn't the bad guy you guys all assume her to be, Like ive learn from a lifetime of living in Wonderland, things aren't always as they appear to be so perhaps before you all shout off with Raven's head you will think about that maybe Raven did what was best for him...anyways im off!" she declared patting me on the shoulder before leaving us to join Kitty at another table, leaving my friends in silence as they processed yet again what they thought.

In the background, Blondie's mirror-cast show went on to cover fashion, gossip, and Cupid's love tip section.

Slamming his destroyed project down, Humphrey slumped into our booth.

"Is anyone else here bothered by the fact were all now going to be laughed at by the royals?" questioned Humphrey brushing off what appeared to be slushie as Daring and his friends strutted by roaring with laughter, clearly having no shame for their actions.

Before any of us could bother to say anything...

"Im sooo sorry Humphrey!" chimed Apple bringing napkins and lightly dabbing Humphrey's shoulder as he darted her an icy glare.

"Sure you are-just like your sorry about ruining our chances at having a happy ever after Miss.I-rely-on-Humphrey-in-lab-and-crownculous!" he retorted.

Watching Apple's smile fade to a frown she stood by Humphrey's side for a few more moments making me wonder if for once Apple was going to give someone a true piece of her mind.

"Look if you won't to keep death glaring me then more power to you but I honestly had nothing to do with any of this! I wanted Raven to do what you guys wanted him to do -and-who-I-no-longer-rely-on-since-my-own-grades-are-doing-just-fine!"

And then the attention came back to me as my friends stared in shock that I had been telling the truth.

Turning my glance downwards, I avoided saying much else.

It wasn't long til Apple and my friends began debating yet again on intentions of any of our actions.

Soon we found things as dysfunctional as they were the day after Legacy Day except this time Apple wasn't going to sweet-talk and smile her way through this one.

I did my best to stop the fighting, to let go of the already burnt bridges, but my friends were just too stubborn about their beliefs to hear me.

So I did what all heirs of children do, I use my magic to make them all temporary forget what was going on around them, making Apple leave and my friends mindlessly chat about how great their coffees were.

I hated to do something like that but I couldnt stand to hear all the bickering.

***************A Couple Weeks Later****************

Living with Maddie was something I couldn't even of prepared for if I tried.

Anytime Lizzie, Kitty, or her lil brother Alistair came over I felt like I had lost my own head because all that would rumble through our dorm would be peer nonsense or in other words "Riddlish"

You would think that since Maddie and I are such great friends that perhaps something would start clicking when it came to learning this language, but nope! Here I am after 6 years of friendship with no clue on to how to make out anything that is spoken in "Riddlish"

It's not bad besides that, I mean its kinda nice not waking up to forest animals romping about our dorm or without being awoken at the crack of dawn by singing, then again I kinda miss both of those things.

I haven't seen much of Apple since the big move.

I mean she only came by once to ask me what I knew about installing shoe racks or decorating, and of course I went over to help her set up her room, but since then I haven't rarely seen her in class or on campus

Im of course not counting the incident with my friends because that wasn't really a time for us to bound instead it was a whole lot of me trying to convince both parties involved to not kill each other over something I did.

Ashlynn told me that the lack of visitation had been due to Apple and Daring being prepped (by the White Queen who directs Princessology) since they were being forced to speak to all of us before we separated for our summer break.

I however do plan on going to see her once i'm freed to.

Lately i've been having issues sleeping or doing anything that actually needs done thanks to this new group associating themselves with the rebels.

Which i'm all for anyone and everyone joining the cause, but what this group isn't getting is that we're not a violent group seeking to harm everyone who opposes us, and I fear that they will pull another drastic move like when they attempted to burn down the central capitol building.

The only reason im not linked to that or any of their messes is because I covered my hid by making my pledge and by not having such out in the open rallies about my beliefs.

When it comes down to it im not sure if I was better off as a rebel living in fear that I could be whipped out any moment or if maybe this royal stuff isn't all that its cracked up to be.

Dexter tells me that the cost of the crown is a heavy thing thats not meant for everyone and with that in mind,i'm worried about the crown attached to my own head.

I have no clue how to act like a leader when it comes to the royal standards but here I am expected to be prepared to go to a royal function of sorts.

The Narrative Board, when I come to the capitol for my apprenticeship desires I meet with them so perhaps they can guide my future steps and help me sort out who will hold my heart in the future.

Did I mention its like some weird get together for all of us deemed wicked or evil to get together and form relationships rather they be friendships or romantic? How weird is that going to be to see?

Like a whole bunch of freaks expected to pair off for maybe happy futures? I wonder whos bright idea this was.

Anyways i'm nervous to go in the first place then these people think they can just add things to my agenda, while my agenda is to make sure that they can keep forcing their agendas down everyone else's throat!

Fighting for and against the same cause I can tell is going to take a whole lot of willpower, I just hope I can handle all this.

If not, Oncing Day may not be something that lays in my future…...

_"Golden Book Lesson 15: "To be a Princess/Prince is to wear your family crest and always do your best!"_


	16. Lesson 16

**Maddie**

"APPLE...APPLE! HEY APPLE OPEN THE DOOR IT'S YOUR NEW BESTIE MADDIE!" roared a delighted cry as it rumbled the door back and forth.

"She's not home!" retorted Daring slicking his hair back as he brought his eye down to peep through the bronze keyhole.

Knowing it had to be her just by the tone of her voice he lingered around the door with some thoughts of calling his guards forming the more he stayed there.

"And pigs fly in this land...I know she's there!" she called out her lips pouting as she hit her teacup handle inspired shoes against the door more. "Im not going away til you let me in!" she warned taking the purple and gold tea cup from her head and bringing it down to her lips for a few slight sips.

Sighing,Daring unlatched the door.

"Come on in hatter!" he gestured giving the unusual tea party inspired attire another skeptical overlook as she bounced on in.

"So where in wonderland is Apple?"

"Shes in her room but she's working very hard on a project so I doubt she would want to be-"

Maddie then proceeded to pat him on the shoulder.

"Dont worry your pretty lil head about it-Im sure Apple will be delighted to see me! and if not I won't let her know you let me in." she announced slipping down the hall to the door of plain bright emerald.

Taking off the key charm bracelet she had borrowed from Blondie during study break, Maddie allowed herself on in to Apple's bedroom, but before she could say anything she would find herself stunned.

Kneeling at the floor-board's red base was Apple her hands illuminating as black murk devoured the once white paneling.

Keeping her silence, Maddie was unsure if she wanted to announce her presence or not.

The whole Apple having magic thing had honestly weirded her out for quite some time and for a girl raised in wonderland, it just seemed beyond belief.

Nowhere in the books did it ever state that a "Snow White" of any sort could cast or form magic.

Of course Maddie knew that Apple contained this talent.

Not because Raven had told her or even because she had heard the rumor, instead Maddie knew because she once upon a time stumbled upon Raven's notebook.

Inside was a record of months worth of testing and notes detailing all that Raven was aware of and what he was trying to teach her to help build upon her already natural given talents.

After reading that,it just amazed her that Apple was still such a stubborn royal, when she clearly didn't even fit into her own story!, but this was a debate for another day,

Today's mission was to get Apple on board for coming to her party tonight.

Watching as the girl everyone seemed to adore sat at a vanity twined of golden branches and leaves, Maddie paused and remained silent.

At the vanity, Apple's hand illuminated as she swirled and used it to pull up imaginary strings.

Waiting for a bit, Maddie's eyes widened as many beautiful multi-purple shaded flowers began sprouting from the pot

"...all this for some project?" She inquired making Apple jolt as she arched her head back.

**Apple**

"Maddie!" I greeted with a quickly glued on smile unsure just how long she had been there. "Ummmm I-"

"I didn't know your dark magic would make anything sooo hexcellently fair!" She exclaimed leaning over me with an ungloved hand to touch the blooming curvy pinwheeled like petals.

"And I totes didn't know, you knew I had magic..Which brings up how did you-"

"Oh!" She giggled slipping her glove back on. "I haven't been the most respectful roomie and I kinda from there laced the giant's boot."

Blinking I tried to piece together her answer, but found it didn't matter to me how she knew.

I then gestured towards her to have a seat as I presented my hostess skills and offered her something to drink or snack on.

Rejecting my offers she picked up the small heart printed pot.

"Why are you in here, in the dark creating flowers?" she finally questioned.

"Its only dark because I had a uhh well I guess id call it a gift overage and it blew out all my lights again-and the flowers are for Raven." I smiled admiring my own work as I snapped and forced the power to serge right back through my chandeliers.

"Isn't the traditions around this land that boys are the flower givers?" She questioned allowing Earl Gray to enter the pot and nibble on a petal."And obviously their for Raven..their purple!"

Laughing in response, I removed my reading glasses.

"Perhaps..but I made these special for Raven so he will have them for when he goes to the capitol….and because he inspired me to create them."

"With his poetry?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"With one of his songs?" she questioned.

"Nope." I stated again.

"Hmmmmmm" she continued to tap her chin as she began pacing around.

Finally her eyes got bright.

"Oh I know with one of his paintings?"

"Nope but he did paint images in my mind." I replied with a bright smile as Maddie tapped her chin and acted as if I had given her some sort of riddle.

"Hmmm this wonderlander is two strawberries short of a apple tart-" she finally stated.

Giggling I rolled my eyes. "I could give you the answer if you would like" I offered.

Clapping she then bolted over to squeeze me against her. "Oh Goodie Goodie Goodie!"

Patting her gently on the shoulder not use to such excitement or delight I waited til I could breath again before I began to explain,

"Well during one of my last breakdowns before Raven began working to tutor me, he would tell me these stories about Jerrica, an enchanting beautiful demi-goddess who existed when the realms were very young….She was the youngest of her 7 elder sisters and her gift was frown upon and labeled as useless since it did her no good in the light like their powers did when it came to beautifying the planet. In hopes she could make up for what she lacked or that she too could do something useful for the mortals, Jerrica spent her time practicing her skills under the moonlight.

Evening upon evening, she would be found filling the valleys, woodlands, and other places with gorgeous violet and silver flowers that would absorb the sun's rays during the day and at night would glow with such beauty that many said they were like being able to hold a star in your hands….and Jerrica continued to make them for eons to come, never stopping to be sad that she didn't have the same talent as her sisters or stopping to think her own flowers that glowed at night were useless. Instead she continued to work, until her passing with the great clocks of time!

And even though Jerrica spent a lifetime pouring her talents into something so beautiful, her flowers after she was gone, withered away as the world became more and more ugly, for those flowers not only absorbed the sun's rays but they fed off of the love shared by mortal kind….Proving that you can spend a whole lifetime making something beautiful for the realms to enjoy but in the end it only matters how hard you worked and what you spent your time doing.." I recapped as Maddie listened.

"And all that was to teach a simple life lesson?"

Nodding I smiled picking up the potted bed of flowers. "Vera made it up I found out, but just the same it calmed me down when I felt like I was out of control and that anything I did was just likely to harm someone else-It was tense enough at time that all I could do was be curled up helplessly on my floor, hoping that something would just take my magic away, but here I am today happy to have a gift and happy to know that something beautiful can come from something horrible…" I answered as we both headed towards the door.

Stopping me, Maddie smiled.

"I totes almost forgot to explain why I had came to see you-I want to invite you to a hatastic party i'm throwing, and I know you don't seem to care for many of us gals I thought it would be a good time for us to all try to work our differences out-and if you come you can bring your flowers then." she suggested implying she didn't have any intentions of letting me into their dorm unless I agreed.

"I'll only come if you help me figure out what you wear to a wonderland tea party." I smiled as Maddie placed the potted plant down and began to bolt out the door with me.

"Bye Daring!" we both called as he remained in the living room, staring at us as if we both had lost our heads.

_"Golden Book Lesson 16: "Everything has beauty and a reason to exist, one must just be wise enough to see it!"_


	17. Lesson 17

**Author's note: sorry about the lack of updating lately**

**Raven**

What is that stupid laughter? my brain pondered as I tossed back and forth.

"And then I was like no that shade of green really does clash with my dress!" carried on a voice that caused more girly giggles to happen.

Opening my eyes, I sighed extending my hand out to find my alarm clock.

Blinking in a dark blue light, it shared with me that it was nearly 7 o'clock at night.

I had only been home for less than three hours with perhaps a straight hour of sleep to my name.

My last couple of nights had been nothing but work!

Remember that other rebel group, well I thought Id take them on and you know maybe knock their heads on a bit more straighter, what actually ended up happening is I got my rear handed to me and to top it off I fable you not! Im sure I sat Apollonia last night!

What in the world was she doing there?

I swear to you if i've been putting up with a over a decade of her "royal" peer pressuring me to be in our story then I think im going to throw my crown down at the ground and say I'm living my life as a literal raven if I find out shes considering other paths now!

I've been going through a lot due to me finally caving into those ideals she use to stand so firm upon and its going to be a cold day in may before I sit here and allow her to roam with idiots who think flambaing the capitol building is just peachy.

Im doing my best to not get to worked up about it because though my eyes im sure didn't fail me, Apple going from being very conservative to being an extreme radical just doesn't really click right….

But then again she might feel that everyone fight on my side here on campus automatically hates her or wouldn't trust her enough for her to join our cause, forcing her to leap….

Slipping on my robe I let out a yelp tripping over what I found to be a pot tipped on its side.

Quick to turn it back up, I dug out the now dirty note card that barely peeped out.

**_TO: Raven :)_**

**_ I know you've been having to go through a lot but remember things always turn up like dropped toast strung to a dropped cat. Which as Maddie leans over my shoulder to read this she says shes not sure about that but would like to try, so heads up if you wake up one morning to a screeching kitty! Anyways I know I didn't respond right to what you did for me, so I hope these flowers(which do they look familiar? ;D) make up for my coldness, the drama, and everything else you're having to go through just so I can have my happily ever after._**

**_With Love,_**

**_Apollonia_**

Smiling I used my fingertips to brush the extra dirt off of the pinwheeled shaped petals as I continued to examine them, wondering just how she managed to breath life into a flower that didn't actually exist.

Resting them on my desk I told myself that this just proved Apple couldn't of been there last night, she would of been at home making these lovelies for me.

Which did bring a smile to my tired blank face as I yanked some clothing on.

Coming closer towards the door, I heard more girly giggles.

Opening the door, I slithered with my back against the wall towards the den.

Gathered around a circular table,decorated for a tea party, All of them(Maddie, Cerise, Cedar,Lorelei, Kitty, Melody, Ashlynn,Lizzie, Duchess, Apple, and surprisingly enough Briar Beauty.) sat with either big hats or teapots resting on their heads.

Hearing a few remarks towards Briar whom apparently invited herself and how she should still be forced to leave…

Maddie would respond by driving the conversation towards other subjects as they all continued to chatter.

Sitting down in the hall I watched as they chatted about things I had no clue about, insulted or perhaps complimented one another depending on how it was taken, and one of the last things I witness was an odd party game where they were trying to have a member of the divided teams make it the furthest around the dorm with the most amount of tea saucers and tea cups stacked upon their heads.

Apparently the teams were splitted by where peers would metal place their faces amongst either the "rebel" or "royal"side.

With only 4 royals, Briar, Lizzie, and Duchess were quick to elect Apple as their captain while the "rebels" selected Kitty due to her experience with wonderland games.

"Oh this is going to be easy!" remarked Kitty removing her headband stacking the first two cup sets upon her head as Apple tried to figure out how to stack porcelain cups.

"Don't count me out yet, once we get this going you;ll regret for not forfeiting! I have the grace of a swan." smiled Apple.

"Pffft your the poorest swan i've ever seen!" remarked Duchess as she twirled about.

"Are you for us or against us?" inquired Briar irritated that she couldn't even get more than 3 sets to stack just upon the table.

"Hmmm well for the sake of the game i'm for us...but for just life i'm definitely against you guys for anything else." smiled Duchess climbing on top of the table.

"HEY WAIT! WE DON'T KNOW IF WE CAN DO THAT!" roared Briar thrashing her arms up in frustration not wanting to lose a game she was certain had been made up all together.

"Im sorry but im pretty sure were the crown rulers here so id like one of them to tell us what to do." retorted Duchess with a prideful smile grabbing the tiny stack with one hand and Apple's collar with the other, pulling her closer towards the coffee table.

"I'm not taking sides or anything but since i'm from wonderland I can confirm what Duchess is doing is actually quite alright-the only thing you can't do is use magic to hold the sets together." stated Lizzie climbing on top of the table to help Duchess.

From there I observed Kitty and Apple put their grace and stealth skills to work before I ended up intervening to pull apart the cat fight that broke out after Kitty attempted to cheat and played victim saying apple had cheated first.

In which upsetted Briar that sparked Lizzie when she attacked Kitty and from there I had to ponder why Maddie had invited so many different opinionated girls over at once.

That fight actually didn't last very long instead it exploded down and deep to the real issue of the whole "Royal" and "Rebel" thing.

Boy was their a fight about me!

anytime I had imagine girls fighting over me, it never played into my thoughts that it would be over how I was seen by a school body, but it was enough to get everyone going!

And while all this fighting was happening, Maddie while her guests fought around her, tried to not freak out about all the tea cups everyone had broke so far.

When my attempts of just trying to merely hold or pry a girl from another girl failed, I used magic to glue their feet to the ground which faded to a humorous sights of them waving their other limbs about in a poor attempt to keep fighting.

Apple was not someone who had been throwing punches so she,Cedar, and Maddie were like the only people I didn't have to stop.

Climbing back onto the table, apple lightly removed the sets of saucers and teacups that were resting upon her head.

Wondering what she was up to as she cleared her throat, I was quick to cover my ears as a very high pitched note was held out until everyone was silenced.

She then sighed as she gave a smile to the attention she now held.

"I know there's been quite some tension this year between all of us but we this sort of fighting is useless and i'm tired of everyone trying to make us royals out to be bad guys….Our causes are so much alike that its driving me bonkers that we are always found fighting over them as if they're separate things. Whether you're a royal or a rebel, your devoted to the family you've made and when it comes to families we all know we must do whats right for ours, and we shouldn't continue to ding each for it, nor should we condemn those who dare to switch sides, I still love Ashlynn despite her re-aliance, and I know you rebels still feel like you don't have a leader now, but Raven still cares for you guys, so why condemn him for making the change, and why blame us royals for one person's individual choice? Its not like I used some hocus pocus to make him take that pledge, he did it on his own accord….and what rude guests have we been to Maddie, I think it was delightful she invited us all here today in hopes we could burn old bridges and make anew."

Maddie then pulled herself onto the table top.

"Well im glad you all came today...and im sorry my ideas of making peace with fun and tea didn't work, but Apple is right we shouldn't pick fights with each other for one day or in real terms next year we will all be separated to our realms and what we did today or yesterday won't matter when that time comes. The only decision that will matter is will you be on your platform or not! and no one can make that decision but you when it comes down to it, so if you can agree to this idea and quit breaking my things then you may stay for the sleepover, if you think you need some time or just can't stay for one reason or another, this would be the time to leave." Stated Maddie gesturing towards me to unfreeze their legs.

With all their voices breaking out, I was glad to know that I was going to be able to get back to sleep now that things were going to quiet down.

Leaving was Kitty, Cerise,Cedar, and Melody, but in their place came Blondie and Cupid whom apparently couldn't of been there sooner due to study schedules.

_"Golden Rule Lesson Seventeen:"Joining together is the key, for if two worlds work in harmony, we can end troubles, but a wise leader must find how to make them see that the love they share can set them free and allow them to live in peace."_


	18. Lesson 18

**Apple**

Though I knew Maddie was looking forward to seeing me stay, I couldn't do it.

I stayed long enough to swap fashion tips with Lizzie, braid Holly's(who came late as well)hair, watch Cedar fail truth or dare, and also just long enough to fill Blondie in on details she wanted from Princesslogy Class along with all that had gone down in her absence.

Oh I guess I should also note I stopped to wish Raven a good night which may or may not of took more time than it should of.

Eventually though, I had to leave Maddie and Raven…..

I, for once was working planning a solo trip of my own off and back to Ever After High's school grounds.

Last night lI nearly got caught while leaving with Lucius Grey...

Which I know, I know, everyone is like who is that?

And to answer he's a warlock I met a long long time ago and no before you ask its not like that at all, Raven...wait I mean Daring will always have my heart? So tall tale short Lucius is a new ummm friend? of mine.

Lucius isn't someone I introduce to others or even associate with knowing, especially Raven!

He would be totally upset to know I've always treaded the royal-rebel borderline.

I just have a very high obligation to making sure our story happens because I need some place in this world, If I don't find a spot then my "father" would of been better of leaving me with those corpses as he often reminds me anytime I slip up in the slightest.

I've heard a myth recently that Oncing Day can be skipped and that Ever After's can happen if the narrative board is able to process the details and fabricate them into something of resemblance.

For example, Ashlynn(if she shows up to Oncing Day who knows with this whole new rebel mindset of her's) does not have any siblings, step or biologically, and her father is still happily married to her mother, so how can she have any wicked step relations with these factors?

I personally never considered loopholes like this, until Lucius started pointing them out to me!

Hes such a intellectual! I love it!

Its like his mind is always creating something. I told him he should apply to be on the narrative council if he didn't want to be a warlock, but he just laughs at such thoughts, claiming the future is for us to take, not for someone else to decide, and usually this just fades into ranting about a new world order.

But his thoughts and remarks open my eyes to things I would of never thought of!

Lucius also has these outrageously gorgeous topaz and violet eyes, which im sure help hold my attention.

And though I don't agree with his more crazy actions, I do in a weird way see eye to eye on many of his other ideas thus pulling me into places and situations that a crown holder like me should never be found caught up in.

Especially with Raven and I more on Grimm's radar…..

Im not saying im bought as a rebel, I totes still see the need for tradition, order, and destinies, and in a weird way being surrounded by people who are ditching their obligations actually forces me to the side that never wanted me in the first place when it cursed me with magic in my veins.

And why did Raven have to come out to be a guy, a guy that's not only better looking but sweeter than Daring?

I honestly feel like something is very tainted about the legacy stitched to my name.

But when I think of Raven something tells me I wouldn't want my legacy any other way.

**-Later that night-**

I can't believe i'm in a holding cell for protesting!

I wasn't even doing anything, literally I was just sitting at the rally listening to Lucius speak and the next thing I know guards are freaking out, taking people in.

My parents are going to be so royally upset!

And to top it all off if I call them, they totes won't let me go back to school until Oncing Day since in their eyes im just always trying to get kicked out of school and just-UUGGGGG!

Did I forget to mention calling them would not be worth the double double toil trouble Id be in when they seen the cherry red in streaks in my hair, or the ripped jeans and fishnet stockings I choose to wear to this thing.

And I can't call anyone because everyone is at Maddie's party including Blondie who will just mirror cast this, and I can't call Daring cause he wont touch the phone, claiming only servants touch things like that.

I can't believe Lucius honestly didn't get me out when he got himself off, he promised, PINKIE PROMISED that no harm or trouble would come my way if I continued funding his cause.

Well he can forget me ever lending a favor again!

I hope Lesson 18 bites him hard….

_Golden Book Lesson 18: "What goes around comes around to those who act wickedly! however them that strife for goodness will find good acts doubled onto them... "_

After I was able to force Lucius out of my mind, I paced in my cellar knowing I was burning time before daybreak in my attempts to figure out how I was going to get out of this cell with no money or anything worth of value to trade in.

Sighing again, I knew the only person I could come get me, was the one person I didn't want to disappoint.

For I cared about their opinion of me, almost more than I ever did my parents.

I was going to have to call Raven.

********Somtime After My Dreaded Phone Call*******

"Raven, I-"

"Shush I don't even want to hear it right now!" he growled as we began walking, looking ridiculous in his purple and black plaid pajamas and sandals.

Rubbing my arm keeping my eyes glued to the ground, I wasn't going to be that easily silenced

"But honestly I wasn't-"

"What part of I don't want to speak to you are you not getting?" he inquired as I trailed behind him.

"The fable part of you not wanting to have any sort of conversation with me part." I answered with a weak smile as he released a sigh.

"This is one thing I hate of you knowing me so well..." he replied quietly glancing over his shoulder. "Just tell me you weren't mixed up in all that drama with Lucius' group"

Blinking I tried to figure out how he knew Lucius.

"Well I was-but then I wasnt-" Sighing I tried to think of how to explain. "I didnt do anything crazy nor did I help torch anything-just think of me as a bystander who was keeping her mind open to new ideas." I finally answered.

Nodding he gestured for me to stand a bit closer towards him.

Caressing my cheek he gave me a smile.

"Im glad to hear you haven't gone completely mad on me-Lucius is a wicked man with radical ideas and he'll do anything to get anyone to help him carry them out-and I mean anything! I dont want you harmed so as who I am im asking you stay away from him, from those rebels, and from any of this! Your title is a royal and your oncing day is less than a half of a year away, so dont disappoint the world and make the realms one Queen short by romping around with idiots."

Knowing I still couldn't promise anything I just gave him a nod, figuring it wasn't my word quite yet and that maybe I could link my desires with Raven's if I played my cards right.

What he wouldn't know, couldn't hurt him right?

Though I was fuming with hatred towards Lucius I knew I would see him again not because his gorgeous eyes had casted some spell over me, but rather I liked having someone who was able to teach me about magic, about my home, and so much more.

Something I forgot to mention about Lucius is he is actually a native to Cersis and not only is he a native but he was able to inform me that my biological father is a noble there.

Your probably wondering how does Lucius know anything about a poor herb woman? Well come to find out Lucius' family is also of noble blood and his mother and mine were quite good friends in their youth.

so you see my problem if I leave this all and stop helping Lucius then I lose the only link Ive ever came close to with my true path!


	19. Lesson 19

**Raven**

*Rinnnnngg, ring-ring, rinnnnng" my phone yelled as I groaned and waved my hand in darkness to go on a quest for it wondering what idiot was calling me now.

My night being filled with prank calls from the other room as girls giggled anytime I answered.

Picking up the phone, I rubbed my face. "Maddie or you guys this isnt funny anymore, i'm tired-go to sleep!" I demanded.

"So im taking it that your not having a good night-" began Apple's voice that made me wake up a bit more.

"Its not horrible but could be better-What time is it?"

"Give or take its almost three." she answered softly as background noises seemed to over roar her soft voice.

"What's all the noise? Are you in the living room?" I questioned picking up my alarm clock the fizzled as It was shook about.

"Ummm-I mean princesses don't um-" she corrected herself with an irritated sigh mainly geared towards herself. "I wish I could say that I was actually Im in need of a favor." she stated, the noises surrounding her quite loud still.

All of them lacking girly chatter or One Reflection tunes, proving she wasn't here.

"Its three in the morning, what kind of favor could you need at this time? and if you're not in the living room mind telling me where you are?Did you and Daring have a fight and he threw you out or something?-and could you go somewhere a bit quieter?" I inquired not really caring how many questions I was spewing out.

"Well its a big one and you're going to be mad so im not going to try to explain over the phone but i'm the courthouse and I need someone to bail me out otherwise ill be in holding for at least another couple days based on the pace their moving now." she answered.

Waiting for the laughter I was expecting or something that would cue this phone was a joke, my jaw dropped when no laughter followed.

I wanted to ask more but I knew she wouldn't have long on the phone so I quickly told her id be on my way.

Being a student at Ever After High meant carriages, vehicles, or any modes of transport were not available at this time, meaning I knew I was going to have to walk all the way there, or I guess I should say until I was awake enough to use magic to get there.

Reaching the courthouse, I had very little cash on me but I gave what I could including a few of my rings, all my money, and a few promised hours of volunteer work.

Oh how my mother was going to be thrilled to hear I was helping out the local law enforcement in order to get Apple out of jail…

"Maybe word won't reach her." my thoughts hoped as I was lead back to Apple's cell.

Inside of a cell meant for maybe at the most 3 people were over 10 protesters surrounding Apple who sat with her back against the wall as she rested her head on her knees.

Seeing the red streaks and the interesting selection of ripped jeans, a black and red mesh tank top and cover, and fishnets, I could see why calling her parents had not been her top choice.

Going back to the main entry way I was informed that they would send her out after some paperwork.

Im sure we spent about a good hour or more just waiting for this paperwork to be approved.

So yea by the time we left, my patience was gone, my irritation and frustration was built up and I just wasn't hearing it.

I couldn't believe that Lucius and Apple's paths would of ever crossed in this lifetime, the only situation I could see being plausible was if Apple was taking Lucius' head off for raising anarchy in her land or something.

I hated Lucius!

And despite what he's told Apple, I've known him for what felt like eons.

As children, Lucius, Faybell Thorn(the woman destined to ruins Briar's life and looks forward to doing so), and a few other children destined to be witches or wizards, etc were often forced during the summer months to bond and study at a special summer schooling program that was the equivalent to what the royal children did every summer at Royal Prep…

Lucius, I will take a moment to note held no place in a story worth of being noticed, his place was more like fill in, a leisure role if you want to call it that, meaning his fate was constantly being shoved down his throat.

With Lucius and I being around the same age, and with us sharing the same sort of ideals of how we wanted our futures to work, we were quick to mend a friendship between us.

As we got older however I noticed something truly dark thrived through the spoiled noble boy known as Lucius.

Over our summer as young eleven year olds, he managed to curse Faybell with actual horns sprouting from her head because she wouldn't go to our dance with him, sent three staff into hiding because they didn't give him the grades he desired, created acid spitting rabbits just because he wanted to watch the results, and from there each summer until I was 15 and quit going, Lucius just seemed to grow more proud and more tainted.

He craved and took joy in torturing victims, or at least making others either miserable.

Then we come back to the friendship we once shared…..

What happened between us was Lucius wanted a sidekick, someone to help him and you know before I caught on to what he was really up to, I would of gladly filled the role but knowing even at that young age that I wasn't some wicked or tainted soul that wanted to cause others suffering I turned him down…

And found myself therefore outcasted by others who kissed the ground he walked upon.

Now that's not entirely what set him off, when it came to applying to Ever After High which includes a meeting with Headmaster Grimm, the narrative board's selected representative, testing, parent's ability to pressure them to accept you, along with how many other important characters you can get to join you at this school, Lucius just barely made the cut.

But boy was he happy when we both received our parchments congratulating us for being approved.

On our very first day, Lucius promised me that we would rule this school and you know for the first couple months it worked. Not even Daring could get away with picking on me, but I honestly hated anytime I watched him cast a spell on someone who truly wasn't trying to do anything mean towards us or wasn't even doing anything at all!

But I kept my mouth shut….

Some may wonder why didn't Apple and Lucius ever meet then?

The answer to that is me! When I saw he was willing to harm other crown holders especially if he thought it would help me, I knew better than to have Apple even step within 20ft of him especially the way I use to complain about her…

Lucius would of in his words fixed whatever it was that was causing me any discomfort.

I at some point blurped out about my crush on Apple to him, which I mean it wasn't like I had a lot of friends that were dudes so of course it was bound to happen, but anyways the long fable short on that is I remember he twisted my words and feelings into something dark like I would be taking everyone's happy ever afters away if I pursued or forced Apple's hand and he offered to murder Daring for me.

Sometimes I almost wish I took his offer on that one, but then again Daring is just too stupid that I'm starting to wonder if he really notices what a jerk he is and that if maybe if I pointed out all that ive done for him that perhaps he'll stop with giving me so much grief.

pfffft as if that would ever happen…

Well anyways,

Soon Baba Yaga(whom was also our guidance counselor) declared she was hosting testing for a special assistant position and forcing me to enter along side with him, Lucius would soon regret his peer pressuring me into things I didn't want to do.

Lucius' spell backfired, and caused us fellow contestants to burst up in laughter as his own cape was engulfed with purple flames that caused his cape to withered into millions of tiny marbles.

In the end, I won, Baba Yaga choose me! The boy who didn't want to be there.

I remember her telling him that he couldn't be chosen no matter how hard he practiced for he allowed his magic to control him far too much, and that his magic had hallowed his heart beyond use to be helpful.

She declared that she saw no good in him, just darkness that was even by her standards too dangerous, and when he retorted back that he could change, that he could raise his name above mine and that we would all rue the day we laughed at him and labeled him as useless

From that day, he's ignored any attempts of me reaching out to him, and has been raising true hex for not only Ever After High, but for the narrative board, pretending that he's on some noble quest to help the unheard when in actuality, he's just a lil boy who didn't get what he wanted and is now planning to pout til he gets his way.

Which if he does then were all in trouble for Lucius doesn't have a problem with innocent bloodshed or torturing innocent people and sadly I feel Apple is a bit too trusting and naive to see that her blood is at risk too.

And with us leaving for Summer Break or pretty much with us leaving for our destined apprenticeships this summer in the capitol, i'm worried that Apple is just going to do what she wishes thinking shes making good when actually she's just putting herself at risk.

So yes if Lucius would somehow take over the realms in the future, I will be a tad bit sad knowing II could of shared his power, his jewels, the gold that will platter everything he owns but instead I silenced myself, allowed him to hate me, all because I held the _Golden Book's lost Lesson Nineteen of "Joy not found in things such as necklaces and rings, but in love that's always there, that's the jewel beyond compare…."_

And with that being one lesson I actually felt has held any truth, I will gladly march down to a courthouse when i'd rather be sleeping to pick up a girl who doesn't know the whole story about a trouble maker.

The same when it comes to when that trouble maker attempts to put out the only light keeping me from having some sort of melt down and blasting everyone in this realm to a whole another universe.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: sorry about this being so short, in place of having more for apple, ill post another chapter tonight ^^ tomorrow is my birthday so im not sure if ill post tomorrow**

**Apple**

Raven was going to strangle me one of these days and I was going to be of blame.

Watching and watching again, the halls remained cleared as Daring's snores of a hungover slumber rumbled against the closed front door of our dom.

Figuring everyone was at whatever "production" Cupid and Briar were putting on in the student center, I made my way across campus again, this time in my usual red and gold apparel, figuring if I got into trouble I didn't want to look like a mess.

Meeting me Lucius smiled.

The only reason I was doing this again already was classes had been canceled for the next three days due to a few bottles in Evilnomics being stolen or opened spreading things that Headmaster Grimm didn't want catching on to students.

"Look its the gal who survived her first night in jail." he joked as I darted him cold glare.

"That doesn't sound very much like i'm sorry Apple for leaving you in a jail cell despite your generous support" I remarked crossing my arms.

"Got you in trouble with your crown dingaling, I see." he muttered somehow blinded into thinking that Daring would have honestly got up at 3 am to get me out of jail.

"And you're completely right, that was horrible of me and im sorry for allowing such circumstances to of happened due accept my most humblest of apologies with this-" he then snapped as a beautiful rosegold ring made formed between the tops of two of his fingers.

Taking it, I was of course delighted by it pushing me to accept the apology I wasn't certain I bought.

Giving me a hug, he offered me dinner down at cottage across the woods, announcing he had found pictures in the Cersis' records of my parents and of me.

Excited to see them I was quick to take on the offer.

The cottage that Lucius stayed in was picturesque and his staff was just so tenderhearted that I felt instantly at home.

Touring his cottage, I found Lucius was a writer with the hopes of publishing his works and changing the world for the better.

For supper I was served a fresh salad grown by Lucius himself, soup, and for an entree we had deer, which I couldn't eat even if I wanted too.

Having the connection I did with woodland creatures made it hard for me to eat any meat without sobbing the whole way through it.

Which this is a ground not covered by any royal handbooks, instead the only thing you will find is "Be a good guest and accept whatever you are offered for it may be all that one person has to give you." which in this case Lucius had plenty of vegetables and soup so i made out just fine with passing on the deer, and he didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

Afterwards, he pulled out a dusty leather book the contained pictures upon pictures of a thriving city that once was before the "Troll Wars"

Cersis had been a central traveling post that had many things to offer and give back to the people that came through its waters.

Puzzled?

Its okay ill explain, I've found out that my homeland was manmade over the waters of Aqualia in which Lorelei's family is originally from.

And from what i've gathered ever since the troll wars and all the witch burnings, Cersis doesn't lower its gates to just anyone. you need a special amulet to get in or you need to be able to prove you're from old blood in order for those gates to go anywhere.

Which to get there would take quite the effort considering it lays over 50ft from the shoreline.

So im sure they don't have many people trying to bust down their doors a lot.

I almost wonder what King Roland would have been doing way out there even if it was a time of war(which as everyone knows the king of my realm is war starter himself, leaving me to wonder what did the people of Cersis ever do to him?)

From the pictures you can tell that it would be beautiful to see with its gates and structures all being made entirely of silver, sapphire, or white marble, its like something from a fairytale of its own.

And to just think my father(who I guess doesn't know of my existence nor would he care about it) lives somewhere in those marble walls.

Lucius I guess had time to call his mother whom stated that my parents tall tale short had a one night encounter and waboom I was made.

So here I am thinking that perhaps I would have a shot in my own hometown or get some answers about these powers to only find out my Dad is thorn of a nobleman who escorted poor young ladies about and ruined their reputations and lives by giving them children they couldn't raise properly.

Totally not what I wanted to hear, but then again I guess not everyone does live Happily Ever After…..

Despite knowing all this I have agreed to go on a voyage to visit our home, for I want to see what its like in person, how the people there act, what more can I find out about my family and just ohhh i'm soo stoked about this trip that I can not even think of the words.

Lucius has agreed also to not only take me to Cersis but research my powers more and help me expand upon them.

Raven has been doing a wonderful job, but it would be a lot more helpful if I could figure out ways to use my magic for good than just keep them to myself.

Maybe my parents have been wrong, maybe the narrative board has been wrong, maybe I was meant to do something even bigger than being Daring's beloved Queen….

**A week later**

"Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Raven!" screeched Maddie waving from the Express that was taking all those belonging to other lands back home as Lizzie and Kitty popped their heads out as well to wave goodbye.

Watching as our friends divided and made their way to different modes of transport, Raven and I stood side by side unable to give each other a friendly goodbye due to Headmaster Grimm sticking around to ensure Raven got aboard his train and that I got upon my horse.

Of course Raven and I made good use of our time last night at his dorm to say goodbye and perhaps then some but it still hurt knowing I wasnt going to see Raven for about three months.

Raven, was honestly going to get me in trouble one of these nights. Its hard to stroll between dormitories at 3 am when the headmaster wakes up at 330

When Grimm wasn't watching Raven snapped and in my hands formed the pearl necklace I had flipped out about when I couldn't find it during packing night.

It gleamed in the sun and I could see Raven had added more pearls and two charms to it. On the left side was a golden bow, and on the right was a heart made of swirled violet and gold.

Looking up at him I mouthed my thanks as Daring came galloping about with our horses.

Tangling the pearls around my neck, I tried to place myself onto the unsaddled horse finding that Charming was too busy letting his lady folks know that he would miss them all dearly.

Cause you know im not here or anything…

Shrugging Raven prepped himself to be lectured at as he came over and cupped his hands together, kneeling before me, offering me help upon my horse.

Taking his help I sat side saddle and brought my arm up to form the perfect angle to do a princess wave.

I hope Raven was going to have just as a lovely time as I was in Cersis.

Perhaps before I went to Royal Prep Id make a side trip and visit him What fun would it be to sneak into a camp made for villains, and besides Lizzie will be there and i'm sure she would like the hello as well.

For once I was excited for summer vacation, and I couldn't wait til I could leave Daring and leave him with a double that Lucius was going to provide of me.

Blowing Raven a kiss I road off.

_Golden Book Lesson 20: "Always wear your gloves and wave!"_


	21. Chapter 21

**Raven**

"Do you like the brown or the black slacks?" inquired my mother having shown up to my dorm to help me pack.

"Mother I've never worn anything brown!, but i know your methods of packing my stuff so just make sure that those slacks are towards the bottom of the case." I answered my mind more worried about actually going than preparing to go.

"But maybe a fair boil covered maiden will find you most dashing in brown slacks!" chimed Daring as he just strutted his way into my bedchamber.

I could tell my mother was like me, wondering what in the world was he doing here as her eyes frosted over with a bone chilling glare in his direction.

"Oh Daring , how have you come to bid me a safe journey? or have you come to watch my mother yank your brain out from your intestines?" I inquired as he nosed through my stuff.

"Neither." he smirked. "Actually i'm here on the behalf of Apollonia….She said you were to fix her mirror before we all left and that she needed it for her Dwarf servants to pack up, so tall tale short im here to collect the mirror,"

Moving a few pieces of furniture about, I sighed wondering why Daring had to come now for the mirror. Unsure how I was going to explain this to my mother.

Since I Raven Queen swore to Vera queen(the old evil queen) that I wasn't having any friendly contact with Apple White.

Finding it gleaming behind a few portraits, I did my best to lift it without dragging it across the floorboards.

Watching as Daring lifted it easily and made his way off I stood thinking of what I could say to my mother.

Coming up behind me she patted my shoulder. "such a sneaky boy, cursing poor princess' mirrors." she beamed proudly. "Back in my day I ruined a few throne-comings with that trick." she smiled.

Nodding I forced a smile hoping my magic didn't really taint the annoying voice that echoed from Apple's mirror on a daily basis.

Thinking of Apple I was getting quite impatient with my mother's visit, since I clearly couldn't spend any time with Apple if my mother was here, unless I wanted to make her hate me in a few seconds or less.

I wouldn't worry about it that much if I knew for sure I would be returning next fall, but I had no idea.

Headmaster Grimm just recently noted to me that the top three apprentices are gifted with the experience of staying at the training camp until Oncing Day, which also brings me back to Apple.

Ashlynn made time to tell me that she's concerned about Apple and the whole Oncing Day thing, claiming Apple has it in her mind that she may not go because something bigger is awaiting her.

I swear if Daring and I are the only ones who appear for role call on that day, i'm going to be quite upset because i'm not living in a storybook world with just Daring, no way and no how.

I can barely stand living in the same realm as we do now and more than half of the time i'm no where near him.

According to the eyes I have watching apple ever since the whole jail thing played out, i've heard she's still seeing Lucius.

Which tells me its not that Apple thinks a bigger role is awaiting her, its Lucius feeding her these lies to make it seem like the world is holding something back from her.

Thank the narrative boards that she's heading for Royal Prep in a few days, at least there I know she will be safe.

*Leaving Day*

"Byyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Raven!" Maddie's high pitch cry rumbled against my ear drums as she forced me into a hug that nearly took the ground from beneath my feet.

"Bye Maddie, I'll miss you too." I laughed as Earl Gray scampered from her sideways hat and up onto my shoulder.

Taking Early Gray she ran towards the Express as the golden train began to start up.

"I hope you can read riddlish! If not speak to you next Fall Term!" she announced excitedly climbing aboard with Lizzie and Kitty as their ticket numbers were called off.

Laughing, Cerise patted me on the shoulder.

"I do not envy your mail at all….So to make things a bit better ill send you some treats from my Granny's shop." she declared removing her hand to wave at her parents whom had pulled up to the drive for her.

"Thanks Cerise!" I replied waving and bidding her a safe journey.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Apple standing tall with her hands behind her back as if she were waiting.

Looking around I spotted Grimm and a few other professors and I finally caught on to what she was waiting for.

I was glad we got together yesterday for some sort of a goodbye session since apparently I wasn't going to get a real goodbye or if I were to then I was going to have to wait and wait because nearly the whole student body was stopping to tell their favorite Princess goodbye.

And just when I thought I would get a turn, my most favorite royal pain shows up with a horse for his Happily Ever After.

Mouthing her goodbyes to me Apple began to head towards him, expecting that he would be for one of good use but instead found him absentmindedly flirting again as she waited irritably by the side of her horse.

Shaking my head I went to offer what help I could give, figuring Grimm couldn't say much about it since he too seemed distracted by Daring's goodbyes and the small speech that followed them.

Watching as she rode off, I waved and made a couple more farewells before I climbed into my carriage which hosted Faybelle and a few other faces I was familiar with from Evilnomics but had really not taken that much time to get to know.

The ride across the country side was tedious and all my mind could do was focus on the negative of this whole thing.

While my companions were delighted to be separated from what they called the goodie two shoe casserole and their crowned cupcake Apple White I remained the only voice to think any different.

So yea to spare you details of a ride that took over five hours I'll just sum it up to I didn't make any friends and I came out more of a nervous wreck than when I first got in.

At the chrome and emerald decorated building which seemed to have more pillars of marble than I could count, a good two hundred of us were gathered before a small stage.

Upon the stage, stood a woman by the name of Medusa dressed chicly in tight white pea-body coat, and green and yellow splattered stockings.

A tall and by tall I mean at least ten feet tall man by the name of whom no matter how long I stared at him I couldn't physically make out anything of the murk that seemed to constantly fume from him. I however did catch he had crimson eyes.

Then we had the 2 wicked sisters whom I didn't catch their names but did know their from the realm known as Oz.

Plus after all the new faces some familiar ones appeared such as Heather's Dad Captain Hook, Faybelle's mother Maleficent, My mother(which she didn't tell me she was going to ruin my summer apprenticeship), and a few others such as Baba Yaga.

Welcoming us all to best summer of our lives, we were given a back history onto the purpose of villains and how we should not be sadden by the fact we don't get the ideal "Happily Ever After" because their was so much joy in bringing terror to life.

After we were all given keys to our bedchambers we were expected to come to the party being thrown on the first floor.

With my mother quick to come to my room I ended up wearing the stupid brown slacks I hadn't wanted to pack in the first place and a white dress shirt that was embroidered with silver pinstripes. On top of that my mother insisted on me wearing a black vest decorated with violet swirls across my left shoulder on down.

Despite my distaste in my mother's fashion choices I had to admit I didn't look that bad as I latched my long raven feather cape with a rising collar that brushed against my ears, together.

Snapping her fingers her simple black riding gown burst into shimmers before transforming into an emerald cocktail dress.

Opening my door she gave me a quick recap of protocol and manners before we parted ways, neither of us desiring to be together at a party where we had peers who knew us.

Perhaps sparing ourselves from the disaster of humiliation.

Entering the grand hall that was doubling as a ball room, I watched as many fellow apprentices and students socialized, drank, and did what they could to remain merry that they were here, all while breaking through awkward introductions and greetings.

The staff of this summer program I was soon informed had their own party going on the third floor so we were free to relax and socialize they way would without eyes watching us.

Taking a skeleton hand goblet, I stood awkwardly against the wall hating every moment of this. Almost reminding me of my first day of school.

The only difference here was I had no potential friends, I had no Maddie, I had no Daring to dump glue on me or my papers, and no Apple to lighten the experience of all of this.

Waiting til the big stained glass moth shaped doors splattered open, I soon escaped out to the garden grounds filled with weeping willows and small silver buds that kept going for a couple miles before they stopped at a lake made of sheer darkness.

Feeling more relaxed I climbed a near by tree and made myself at home gazing at the myself that I would make it through all this.

And just when I thought I was going to remain in a peaceful silence, a golden shimmers began to flicker next to me, forming a person.

The young maiden next to me had beautiful golden and black spectacle eyes, mocha skin, full ruby lips, and long wavy strands of coal.

Over her slender but full frame, she wore a sky blue belly shirt and a matching mini skirt trimmed with gold that complimented the pointed golden sandals and loose belt made of golden chains that hugged around her hips.

Along her torso appeared to be a gold-charred tattoo that I felt awkward for staring at for too long so I never figured out its form or true shape.

Along her right eye she had three blue jewel studs to match her belly ring.

Seeing me obviously looking her over, her lips twitched into a smile.

Feeling stupid for having stared so long I tried to push myself to say something.

I however found that I was stumbling for words for the haunting beauty perched next to me.

Feeling as if she was use to response, she giggled and introduced herself with the formal label society had given her.

"Im Jaelynn Jinn, daughter of the wicked wishmaster."

"Thats hexcellent." I remarked with a sigh as her hand trailed from my shoulder down my torso. Realizing I was losing my ability to keep sounding noble or as if I had talked to more women than just my mom, I was quick to clear my throat.

"I mean Im Raven Queen, son of the wicked Queen."

Batting her long lashes at me as she kept a smile she answered. "Ohhh believe me I know who you are...who in these realms does not! I was shocked to see you're not in there living it up with everyone or at least taking your place at the top of the social ladder here, I mean come on you're the most well known villain in all the realms, but then again I could see why you would want to be out here alone, im sure popularity gets overbearing sometimes, but anyways a lil voice told me perhaps you just need a good friend to help you find your place here….so poof here I am to help you in anyway that I can."

Jaelynn then giggled again as I tried to think what to say in response.

Me, popular?

Ha! These people are crazy! I've spent my whole life with the outcasts or alone! and now I have a gorgeous jinn offering to be my best friend? or a friend of sorts….

Yea this summer is going to be the summer im going to remember for a long time….

_"Lesson number 21: "When life seems bleak, maybe all you need to lighten it up is a friend."_


	22. Fairy Tale First Date NewsQuestions

So ive been asked by a few of my own friends am I throwing this madder than a hatter idea Mattel is throwing out there and my answer is **no**! I have no clue how they can even imagine pairing Daring and Lizzie together(even in a flashback!) it just doesn't click...actually no matter who you pair with him does not click :P but Lizzie was a poor choice, cause shes so bright and independent while Daring is well his hair color suits him quite well


	23. Chapter 22

**(Author's Note: no this chapter is not an accident, everyone will find out soon enough why the next couple Apple Chapters are going to appear this way and so im not a tease I will be posting double when I do these, thank goodness finals are done with)**

**Apple**

...

...

...


	24. Lesson 22

**Raven**

Soooooooooooooooo

Ummm

When I said Jaelynn was a friend of sorts, lets all just forget that and lets all pretend that a pair of golden and black spectacle eyes didn't keep me more entice than they should of.

While we're at it lets also play make believe and pretend…..

That Jaelynn and I did not spend a whole night getting to know one another in a way that still sets my breath heaving when I think about it.

The girl brought the night of my demise and now i'm stuck wondering if i'm just as bad in character as Daring(maybe Id let that thing get to my head) or if my teenage hormones are to blame for Jaelynn and I taking things as far as we did…..

Either way I feel like I might as well own up to it, and this idea itself scares me more than my mother on a bad day.

If I call Apple then I might as well forget ever hearing from her again.

Then again maybe I can just brush this off to experience and leave it in the dark where it took place.

Thinking about Apple, I have to say i'm a bit shocked she hasn't called to complain about her journey with Daring, or about the size of her room, or even just to say she made it.

I should however be hexcellently excited that I don't have to try to pretend i'm not guilty of anything over a mirror call but with Jaelynn blabbing on about all these activities she and I are going to do together during our breaks, I kind of want Jaelynn to know Apple exists.

Oh and lets not forget this important detail…..

With my mother having been locked away for many years, the apprenticeship program thought to themselves "oh what a wickedly brilliant woman we need on our board" so now my mother is spending her summer with us for good.

I bring this up because she waltzed in while Jaelynn was still nakedly slumbering on top of me.

Talk about royally embarrassing!

She wasn't mad, weirdly enough….Instead she congratulated me and sprinted off to tell my Dad, as if I accomplished some right of passage…..

I'm so thankful that my parents don't know anything about me really and that Jaelynn didn't wake up from my mom spellabrating.

Then all of this was proceeded with my first day of training….

Like Jaelynn told me the night before, literally everyone knew who I was and like Ever After High, I felt like a shadow on the wall.

Being with the crew labeled as the next group of terrors, of course I wasn't expecting a huge warm welcoming, but I hated that over half of the people here were off standish.

At lunch time everyone was expected as a test of skill(if you had magic) to conjure one food item or if possible a whole meal.

The witches judging were: Pepper Twist(The old witch from Hansel and Gretel's Tale), Maleficent, and of course my mother.

Drawing a skeleton key from a grand circular wall device that sounded as if it were grinding bones with each tick, we were given a color dictating what we were suppose to conjure.

My key was a deep blue, meaning I was to summon or form an food item found in my tale.

Wanting a bigger challenge than an apple I tried talking to many fellow participants into swapping with me, but no such luck for .

When my name was raffled off I approached the long chipped table and prepared to do my best to make the most wickedly hexcellent apple this world has ever sat their eyes upon.

Closing my eyes I waited for the vision of the perfect apple to take place in my mind and when I snapped I let out a gasp as my eyes fluttered open.

Seeing nothing I closed my eyes again and this time I took a few deep breaths.

Focusing my thoughts again I tried again.

Opening my eyes I will admit I became rather irritated.

Again and again I snapped and lost in my frustration it took me a few goes before I realized something rather spellbreaking.

I couldn't cast anything.

Hearing those on the sidelines laughing as my mother gave me a stern look that I better do something.

I closed my eyes and thought of the first time I used my magic for good.

_**-flashback-**_

The girl who had spent all afternoon by my side demanding I play her stupid "The Lily and the Frog" song now sat in tears.

Slamming my hands even harder on the ivory keys I tried to literally drown out her sorrows with my repetitive playing of only 3 notes.

Thinking she had stopped I dare to look over at her.

Her spiraling pigtails drooped like my conscious as I thought about leaving her against the orange art filled wall.

Slamming a few more notes, I stopped.

"CAN YOU QUIT THAT ALREADY?" I roared. Once again my interaction with other children having been very limited before this day.

Seeing her tear filled eyes as she tried to say something, something Im sure had a bite awaiting me, I watched as she cried more.

Sighing, I hopped down from the piano bench determined that this girl was going to stop wailing out if it killed me as it appeared I re-set her off.

Kneeling down beside her, I probably spent the first few moments just merely insulting and yelling at her before I caught on that it wasn't getting me anywhere.

Settling for something more compassionate, deferring off of the rules I had been raised with, I tried to piece together what exactly was wrong.

Glancing out towards the sea of sticky hands and happy faces I couldn't detect anything malice about any of my classmates, not even Duchess or Kitty who had spent a good part of the day on the wall with me.

Questioning what was wrong since our teacher Mama Goose was busy organizing our next activity, I waited for a clear answer.

Unable to make out what she was saying through her blubbers, I watched as her sunkissed hand uncupped.

Resting in her palm was a multicolored winged insect.

Through the flatness and pure destruction I recognized its prior form as a a jeweled butterfly.

Seeing how she was the one crying about it, I was easily able to scratch off that it had been her who had murdered this rarity.

Asking her what happened, she used her other hand to point at a girl across the room unable to actually tell me.

Recognizing her as Faybelle, I had to wonder what the nicest girl in our class did to make Faybelle mad enough to destroy another child's gift from the "Good Fairy".

Remembering what my nanny Mary told me about staying out of girl wars I kept my mouth shut and thought of how I could fix it.

Magic couldn't bring things back to life and my magic could only do so much.

Scooping up the slimy remains, I closed one hand over the other.

Forcing my talent through me, I kicked the bottom of her lil red rain boot and smiled as a sunset shaded moth fluttered.

Opening the empty bug keeper next to her, Apple cupped her hands around mine and took delight in the gift I had only been told could be use to cause pain and sorrow as she gently

placed it into the small mesh carrier.

"Its sooooooooo pretty!" she squealed, nearly lunging to her feet as her arms came flying around me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated kissing my cheek causing me to groan with distaste as she rattled the poor moth about.

Watching as she ran with merriment to tell Briar about the creature that made her fellow chosen friends stick their noses up, I grinned with delight knowing I had caused that

*********************************************8**

With my eyes still closed, my lips twitched into a smile as I wallowed in this beloved memory.

Cupping one hand over the other, I felt empowered! As if I could of done anything….

Focusing really hard, I opened my eyes to find that nothing still awaited me.

I Raven Queen couldn't even conjure magic for good.

With a whole school board gasping as they caught on to what was happening I ran off.

I couldn't deal with the condescending remarks that were likely to follow my poor performance.

When it came to magic, I had been chosen to come to this apprenticeship, I was born to be the next Snow White villain, I carried a heavy crown that backed up with years of experience and practice, but now I can't even summon an apple….

What was wrong with me?


	25. Lesson 23

**Raven**

I spent hours in the Enchanted Woods" fuming over my lack of magic.

Sure this anger settled and was replaced with disappointment or perhaps just sheer depression over knowing what this meant.

No magic meant no apprenticeship meant I either went with the unloved or dedicated students of Ever After High or I went home to my Dad and hissing pet Rat.

Of course no magic now that I thought about it meant something else that was off the page.

No magic meant no villain role for me….

No going back to Ever After High

No final testing.

No more Maddie, Cerise, or anyone that i've come to enjoy being around.

No "Oncing Day" Ceremony.

No legacy or destiny containment that could potentially have me imprisoned.

No opportunity to either make Apple or my friends hate me depending on what I did.

Actually no Apple…

No Apollonia means no talking about Jaelynn or about any of this weird beginning to my summer vacation.

WAIT! What am I thinking?

I don't want to be okay with any of this happening.

I spent to much time trying to keep Apple in my life to throw it all for nothing.

Though I know sleeping with someone else is not something you can label as nothing but it still wasn't something I was willing to start circling my focus upon.

Actually, I honestly believe that despite me having slept with someone else that I could even try to change who sat upon what platform for my attention.

Raking my hand through my hair I sighed as my feet continued to carry me about.I had to find a cure or a way to get my magic back.

Hex, id even take an explanation onto what had happened in the first place.

Before my feet could even come close to grazing the the fields of flowers that existed in the valley beside the woods, my eyes caught the ancient ruins of what had appeared to be once a wishing well.

Approaching it I humored myself and dug into my pocket to see what sort of currency I could offer it.

Finding a few loose coins, I plopped them in as they plooped one by one.

Wishing for knowledge or an explanation of this madness.

Closing my eyes I followed that wish slightly similar wishes.

"Wishing Wells" I know are more of a royal's thing to use when times seem desperate, but I was clinging to some sort of hope that my wishes would be heard as well.

Bowing my head, I kept my eyes closed, repeating my wish feeling the agony of each moment that passed me by in silence.

"Raven? THERE YOU ARE!" exclaimed Jaelynn slithering her arms around me. "Everyone is sooooooo worried about you, are you okay?"

Peering over my shoulder at those golden and black speckled eyes,I was uncertain what to say.

Not saying anything still I turned my attention to the wishing well as I contemplated how I was going to carry all this out as if I were a-okay without letting anyone see how troubled I was truly feeling.

Remembering the short two days I spent in Princeology class with Daring and the other wanna be Daring's, I recalled King Midas sharing his wisdom that leaders always make things appear "as good as gold" even when things were honestly falling apart.

Of course I was nowhere near leadership status here but at the moment all I wanted was to not speak about what had just happened.

Gluing a smile upon my face, I gazed at her over my shoulder.

"Im fine Jaely-" I began with some second doubts onto why I had given her a pet name but continuing on none the less. "I just needed some time to clear my head."

Bobbing her head she hugged me tighter against her.

"I always find a nice warm drink or some food in my stomach makes me feel better...I know you don't want to go back to campus but we could hit the streets and find somewhere to go" she suggested nearly tugging me with her.

Giving her a weak smile, I took her up on the offer.

The sooner we weren't so easy for my mother to track down the better.

After Supper, I cleared my conscious, hoping that whatever was punishing me would just stop if I owned up to something.

And you know what?

Jaelynn batted her thick curly lashes back and presented me a smile as she declared she knew all about Apple.

Flabberghasted onto how she could of known. She went on to tell me things like how I could do so much better, that she liked to win challenges and when it came down to things a future with Apple and I was not likely.

Backing herself up with rules from the Golden Book and with just basic character facts she pretty much presented to me that there was no way in hex that Apple would ever actually choose to be with me.

"Princesses don't choose to live lives with those who are atrocious or with those who cannot present them with the moon on a string...Princesses choose to live lives filled of financial comfort with those who are just as shallow and scared of the rebel influence that this world don't choose to live unhappily ever after with villains, spending their lives on the outside with lil to none hope of even always having the basic necessities-" pausing she must of picked up that this wasn't helping.

"But don't despair mi amore, for their are many others who would toss themselves at your feet if it just meant you would glance upon them…." her hand then rested over mine in a comforting manner. "And i'm one of those girls who would follow you through life's blazing lakes of fire, if it meant my days would end with you."

I hated her words contained a truth I never wanted to accept.

A truth, that I have been avoiding even though Daring has been pushing it down my throat since the earliest days of Nursery Rhyme School.

A truth that made me realise how foolish I had been to accept any other fate.

Pushing another smile onto my face I concealed the child in me that was crumbling in despair for the bridge I was about to burn.

Breaking our gaze I stared at my rings that peeped from under her slender mocha hands.

When her fingers squeezed mine I squeezed my hand back as I re-met her eyes.

"And because of you, poor girls can stop throwing themselves at my feet for I'll never be alone now that I have you."

For once in my life, I stepped into the shoes legacy wanted me to claim.

This summer was a new page and I wanted it to make it legendable.

***2 Months After Hard Work Studying, No Magic, My Mychapter tripling with life, and slowly reaching that Legendable Status I was wanting.***

_-Clink-_

_-clash-_

_-crash-_

_-repeat a few more times-_

Tossing about in my burgundy curtain enclosed canopy I kept asking myself what in the world could all that noise be at this time in the morning.

The sun wasn't even up yet!

And to my knowledge most of my fellow friends or apprentices didn't care for watching sunrises meaning I was about to find out what in the realms was going on.

Shuffling around Jaelynn, I slid a basic pair of slacks on and called it good as I went out to my balcony.

"Ahhhh" I released as Daring grabbed my arm to pull him the rest of the way up.

Brushing off my shoulder. he seemed relieved for a moment to be on a solid surface.

"What the hex?" my thoughts inquired as the world was then flipped beneath me.

"Daring! Put me down!" I roared frustratedly as I was carried about like a piece of prey to a hunter.

"Then tell me where my harlot of a women is! I know you two have had a lovely summer hiding beneath the radar but I need to speak-"

"Owww oww DARING YOU BUFFOON SHES NOT HERE!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHES NOT HERE, SHE HAS TO BE BIRDMAN! QUIT LYING I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THESE GAMES!"

Though Daring's voice boomed it seemed to rang more with concern than rage.

Ramming my head into the iron railing of the balcony a few times, he repeated his question, determined that this would get a different response from me.

Wishing I had my magic to help defend myself I did my best to use my arms as a shield applying only a few things I recalled from Coach Gingerbreadman during my short experience in wrestling with other Princes.

"Stop cheating birdman!" he demanded hitting me against the door glass. Before any real damage could be done Daring I noticed began gasping as he dropped me onto the ground.

Seeing Jaelynn I wasn't sure what I was more shocked by:

_Jaeylynn's magic now had a purple tint(very much like mine had)_

_or by_

_That Daring Charming and from the other voices I could easily pick up(Sparrow) that a whole group had left Royal Prep or their summer vacations to get me._

What in the world could be going on?

_Golden Book Lesson 23: "Every moment, person, and thing has purpose. Life doesn't always tell us what the purpose is but one day it will all pull together to craft a story that even the narrative board itself would wept upon trying to fabricate"_


	26. Lesson 24

**Raven**

"Stop!" I demanded watching as Daring's eyes seemed to emerge like air balloons from his skull.

Snapping Jaelynn was quick to obey my wishes as she gave Daring a disgusted look telling me she knew who he was as well.

After a few moments of awkward silence, I allowed Daring to be the macho speaker that he was, impatiently waiting for him to fill in the blanks of what he was doing here.

For once however, Daring remained quiet as he just hugged his legs.

His eyes were darkened by endless rings, and for the first in my life I saw concernment and sadness on the boy or rather young man that always took things head on and lived his life purely for himself.

Gesturing for Jaelynn to live us be, I knelt down beside him keeping the silence, for the idea of now really digging into this seemed quite terrifying especially since it was causing the biggest of idiotic alphamales to appear weak and desperate.

With tears filling his dull robin eyes he choked out. "She really didn't escape them-" and what followed was so broken by him trying to man out his crying by pretending he was merely coughing into the sleeve of his shirt.

"But she has to be okay, she has to be" he repeated softly."I won't give up like Hunter did...I'm a hero not a huntsmen" he forced out, his eyes going down to his sword.

Rubbing the back of my sore head a bit, I did something that made the five year old in me cringe.

Hugging Daring, I expected him to knock my lights out but it was nice knowing I had finally did something that didn't cause Daring to act hostile towards me.

Creating a moment that was likely never to form again, Daring hugged me tightly for a moment that passed all too quickly before Daring found his pride as he helped me find the ground again.

Grumbling as the concrete took another bite out of me, I would be pulled to my feet by Daring who now seemed to of squish what he was truly feeling beneath his determination to take action.

"So who was that naked broad, you know the one that attempted to make my eyes bulge out?" he inquired brushing me off as he pulled out a compact mirror to double check his own appearance.

"Uhhhh that's Jaelynn Jinn" I replied softly looking at my barefeet.

"Ahhh a magic borrower!-a risky risky chance for someone like you to be taking birdman." he stated tucking the mirror away.

"A what? She grants wishes, she doesn't borrow gifts!" I clarified wondering in what backward world he was taught things, pretending as if the evidence that Jaelynn's magic now how the appearance of mine.

Nodding to mock me he then shook his head with disbelief.

"Jinns are gypsies or parlor trick shows men if you will, who play their host out of their talents, first they lure them in with dancing, flirting, you name it, and then their snatching the magic from your tips making it their own til they find the next bigger and better thing."

Rolling my eyes, wondering if he was just trying to give me some sort of wise tale to guilt me for obviously cheating on Apple I questioned on to how that could be possible or how could she do such a thing?

"Well thats not for lil kiddies to know" he replied with a smug look. "but I can tell you would of been easy prey for her by the way you stare at her."

"Shut the hex up!" I declared wanting to throw something at him. "If thats true how do I get my powers back!"

Laughing he replied. "See, I knew it was true! and when or if you get it back is up to the jinn, and jinn are short fused so you can't force it out of them for if they want they can dissolve the gift they have in them."

Before I could say anything Daring sighed as thoughts of more serious or more real things that applied to him came back to mind.

"I guess this journey here was a waste since you let some harlott jip you in exchange for a few bed tossles, I'll have to find someone else who would be willing to help."

"No, no!" I insisted. "But before I go anywhere, could you please tell me whats going on."

Shaking his head nope he replied. "You get dress and join us below and we will fill in the gaps for you."

Daring then leaped from the balcony as I bolted into my bedchamber to get dress.

Quick to approach was of course Jaelynn, who I've gotten to accustom to just calling Jaely.

"I heard what that Daring said about me, and pookie its not like that at all….I didn't steal your magic-why would I do that to you Raven? I love you, i'm not here to hurt you." she insisted keeping her eyes fixed upon me as she blocked my way to my oak wardrobe.

When I said nothing, I watched as the water works came on.

"Raven, please believe me! people like him are the reason why the land of Cersis is messed up and forever scarred by the time known as the Troll wars….My people have been prosecuted ever since those dark days and the hatred and lies towards my people has never stop!" she continued looking to me in desperation to say something.

Trying to use my logic and think that perhaps I was quick to blame the innocent just because I was in desperate need of answers, I realised that pinning any of this no magic stuff on a girl who has done nothing but be a companion and lover towards me would make me the person I still didn't want to be.

Sighing, I caressed her cheek.

"If you're being honest with me than who I am to declare you a fabler" I smiled weakly. "But none the less I need to go with Daring, it seems he needs my help so if you could perhaps use your magic to help me out id be forever grateful"

Bobbing her head she used the strongly purple and gold tinted magic to form a duplicate of me to sit in on my lessons before pushing her lips against mine for a passionate kiss.

Pulling away, I reminded myself that I needed to get a move on if I was going to find out what happened to Apple and from the sounds of things Ashlynn.

Rummaging into my wardrobe I pulled out a pair of dark jeans, a faded black and gray shirt, and a pair of iridescent black dragonscale boots that Jaely had bought for me just yesterday when we went shopping for what was suppose to be my "Evilnomic's Presentation" today.

Slipping on a black cardigan since the weather didn't seem to be warming up at all as the presence of gray clouds remained ever present, I left with a few goodbye kisses.

At the tall gates was Sparrow, Hopper, Humphrey, and Blondie.

Of course no one noticed I was there for I walked in on a rather tense situation between Blondie and Daring who were now both yelling loud enough to wake the dead.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH YOU BACKSTABBER REPORTER FOR THE CAPITOL OR I'LL CUT YOUR LOCKS OFF!" Roared Daring with Blondie's head tilted back at an awkward angle as she attempted to free herself.

"FUTURE PRESS SECRETARY OF THE STATE FOR YOUR INFORMATION! AND HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT APPLE DIDN'T ESCAPE, I DON'T HAVE ALL THE PAGE TURNING DETAILS ON THIS ONE LIKE I DID ON ASHLYNN!" She roared back using the key edge of her heel to jab Daring in the shin which caused him to release his grip on her.

Clearing my throat I made my presence known that caused Daring to snap back into shape with a cool strut as he began to lead the way.

Rubbing her scalp Blondie murmured as she glared my way.

"Let me guess i'm suppose to tell you now what's going on"

Giving her a shrug, I flashed her a small smile. "It would be helpful if the prettiest future press secretary of the state would be so kind as to just let me in on the latest scoop.

Batting her lashes at me I watched her smile grow. "The prettiest? I dont know about that….but you're right my job is to let everyone know what the latest page turning news is…..Well where shall we start first?"

Figuring if Id just let her talk that I would get my answers I gave her an innocent shrug.

Tapping her chin she then pulled out her mirror-pad.

"Hmmm lets see... I have the latest gossip that Dexter is staying with Cupid in another realm's land called Greece for the summer...Ashlynn's land of Prideaux has been officially ink-ified by Blobers due to Ashlynn's family supporting her relationship with Hunter Huntsmen….which has not been seen himself since the very eve that Ashlynn was reported missing making many ponder if he to meet the same fate.

Headmaster Grimm is now going about making others sign papers saying they will not speak of the storybook land of Cinderella or even about Ashlynn...They even closed the Glass Slipper and removed it from "The Village of Book End"...and" she then sighed.

"Im not sure how to tell you what else I know in a just right manner...I mean I could do damage by saying too much, but I can also cause you to react poorly if I say too little-and there's lots I haven't even told Daring."

"Well just tell me and I swear I will respond just right." I insisted just trying to wrap my head around the idea of blobers having invaded Ashlynn's homeland.

Pulling me down so we were on the same level, Blondie made me walk awkwardly at an angle so she could speak to me.

And boy can that girl talk a million words per minute…..

"Well this first part im not right on the button with but i heard that Daring and Apple got into a royally major fight and she was going to detour going to Royal Prep this whoooooooollllllllllllllleeeee summer! Can you believe that?-Anyways before she could take off I guess Headmaster Grimm and Ashlynn's father were feuding right there in the meadows so Apple being the sweet problem solver got herself tangled up into the situation and I guess she actually supported Ashlynn's decision to be with a poor good for nothing rebel-I mean no offense but your cause is fought in vain, everyone in the realms knows that tradition holds more followers than rebellion against the narrative board...and this is the part I spared from Daring, needing him to get you.-Briar's family carriage was not that far behind and apparently with all three world renowned princesses standing up to him, Grimm took Apple with him to the narrative board's building. As far as I know Briars family left and their kingdom remains untouched but now all the realms have been charged a triple tax and are being forced to prove their loyalty to tradition!….and as for me...being an apprentice there with the greatest story writers the realms have ever known, I kinda maybe know what's going on there-but this is the part I think I need to skip sharing with you-"

"No!" I declared. "You must tell me everything-I mean how else am I going to be able to help out" Rubbing my arm, I pondered onto what point exactly was Daring bringing me along.

"Well I kinda maybe sorta-alright I did! I did ask Grimm what they were going to do with Apple and he told me that they're going to rewrite her until she fits their vision of "Snow White"

"What the hex does that mean exactly Blondie?"

"It means they're attempting to separate Apple's curse of magic from her and do whatever else they think is necessary to perfect her."

Raising my brow I tried to contemplate this. "But according to the people of the realms isn't apple suppose to be the living picture of perfection?"

Nodding she looked down at her shoes.

"You have to keep in mind with all the controversy related back to you, Apple is losing more and more of that respectable reputation. Especially with word that she is-" Blondie then covered her mouth. "Ha! Nice try birdman I almost gave you news i'm not ready to broadcast yet"

And before I could try to get out of her, of course in a less forcible way than Daring had done, she sprinted away from me.

"WELL WHY AM I HERE EXACTLY?" I called out, trying to catch up to her.

"BECAUSE OF THEE DRAGONS!" Strummed Sparrow next to me, his voice carrying that blasted high pitch rocker tone that I despised so much almost as much as I did the fact someone let him bring his guitar along.

"And because Daring wants you to be here in case he can't wake up Apple….Blondie and I think hes caught onto the odds of his lips being able to wake up anyone" joked Humphrey with a snort as Blondie came back to high five him, taking the cue it was safe to stand somewhat close to me.

"_Lesson 24: The truth can inform, hurt, destroy, or build a madness to go find the real living truth"_


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: So im sorry that this chapter doesnt flow smoothly and I promise to brush things smoothly out at a later point in time, if you have questions feel free to ask them :)) and sorry about the lack of dialog and such lately**

**Apple**

Grimm had been right….

He had been right about me all along.

I couldn't take my spot on Oncing Day pretending to be something I wasn't.

I needed to cut the imperfections out of me.

Every single one of them

Especially if I was going to live up to my mother's standards….

And especially since my blood proved I wasn't even close to even pretending I could live up to being the next "Snow White".

So cutting the imperfections out me begins with:

No more crazy red streaks in my hair.

No more eating apple pastries or any pastries for that manner.

No more standing by the ones known as the "Rebels" especially when I was to reign over them.

No more crying over Ashlynn, a princess who didn't take her role seriously enough to exist in such dire times where leadership was needed.

No more reflecting back on that Raven and I had been anything more than enemies, destined to despise one another until our timely deaths.

_mmmmmmm Raven how I-_

Nope!

"_We just covered this!"_ scold my thoughts towards my fluttering heart that warmed upon even thinking of those amethyst eyes.

Swallowing this would be a whole easier if I wasn't already so deep down in my well of lies that I myself was lost in darkness of where the truth.

Everything seemed like such a fable but I couldn't deny the golden truth of the way my legacy was now even more tainted.

Of course when I thought about it I often sat on a troll bridge with no toll.

I was scared, but I was delighted in what was taking place.

I was angry at myself and at Raven, but I rejoiced when I thought about it again.

I was lost on my own path,but I could vision the new path and I felt certain in its steps.

I was a woman with a royal cause,but my heart was still throbbed for a rebel heart.

I was stuck with getting rid of my magic and everything that didn't fit the mold of who I was suppose to be, but I was keeping the most precious thing I could ever dream of having that would make a new mold for me.

And to protect this future that I never could dream of is why exactly why I had agreed to any of this.

From betraying my friends for ever after, turning students in,and going through the agonizing pain that followed each session of the narrative board's selected "Magic Detoxers" I tried to remind myself that now matter how pale, how sick, or how weak I was becoming that keeping her was going to be worth it all.

"Apollonia, speaking as a friend...and one who is also currently in trouble with the capitol I just want to know how you can trust Grimm and them? I mean you seen how far they took Lynn's and Hunter's lil romance but here you are on the outskirts of romance with parenting-how can you not suspect that they won't just take your child from you the moment it arrives? and if they don't then how can you expect to play your role and have Daring be cool with all of this?" questioned Poppy untwisting the huge ruby curlers from my locks, one by one as her eyes nervously scanned the supposed secluded room that was offered so I could try to get Poppy back on track and so Poppy could continue to not hear me and instead try to draw me to follow her.

"Because Grimm nothing but the best interest at heart for me, and ive been able to see and believe that since I first met him and B. Daring will do his duty for it is his destiny and if he doesn't want to blobbed out then he will get with the storybook and allow Raven and I to work things out-"

"-APPLE DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I TOLD YOU LIKE A ZILLION TIMES? Raven is with some belly dancer...witch...no no thats not right what did Sarah tell Hailey who told Becky who told Ginger who told Felicity, who then told Mary and Briar who then told Holly?" she questioned tapping her neon comb against her painted lips."OH YEA! I recall shes a jinn not a belly dancer."

Scoffing I rolled my sapphire orbs at her.

"Like Raven would silly enough to associate with any magic borrowers-and besides were in an exclusive relationship-I mean were no longer in a exclusive relationship…" I paused looking to the ground allowing my words to sort themselves out before I opened my mouth again. "Okay I meant Raven and I are-I don't know how to put it but come on a jinn? really? that would like going from gold plates to paper, and he wouldn't do that especially after all that we've been through."

Shrugging, Poppy slipped her slender arms around me as my doubts became more visible.

"As an old friend I'm going to speak Apple with Apple quotes….Raven is destined to destroy your happiness...you've said so yourself and i'm here to confirm that going through any more pain to perfect yourself for Oncing Day is plan mad as that hatter girl! Raven isn't going to bother to show and then you and Daring are just going to be blobbed out so why not leave while you can make some ground between you and all of this?" she questioned making me rethink.

"Raven hasn't done a good job following his destiny and I know I haven't helped but as the next Snow White, it is important I am there for my people and to prove that storybook endings can happen when one takes the necessary steps and as for my own happiness….well my life is no longer about just me and if Raven decides to not show on Oncing day then may the narrative board be blinded by his foolishness and may he live long with his belly dancer" I managed out, not spewing the truth and trying to avoid using bitterness towards the rumor of Raven having another girl.

Today would be my last day in the waking world for quite some time, and I hated it was ending with me worrying about if Raven cheated on me.

Raven wasn't Daring but being with Daring made it hard for me to not see any guys but him when I looked at their actions.

Im sure by this point in time, Daring was off spellabrating his freedom with a few pixies or nameless princesses while Raven was working so hard that word never got to him about me being here.

These are the only reasons why I can figure why they haven't bothered to call or send word here.

Especially since Daring knows what happened with Ashlynn since he was there at my side.

For those who are curious, the only reason I ended up spending my summer here and not in Cersis was I got involved in a manner that I took personal and am now stuck grieving over.

I had caused the last straw to fall and break the back of those working on the narrative board, but since it had been the royal family of Prideaux who had caused the damage with their happily joining of the Huntsmen and the Ellas, they were the ones who lost their chances of seeing another sunset or of working their way out of their troubles by gifting the capitol.

But being a witness has been just as damaging…..

When Im not crying over the painful sensations that shatter through my hands from the treatments I was receiving, then my eyes filled over with grief for what I knew happened to Ashlynn.

At the time, I had pleaded and pleaded with enough tears to fill Looking Glass Beach that they spare Ashlynn but it didn't help. I was ignored and threatened with the same fate if I did not leave.

And when I refused I did not perish, solely because Grimm intervened on my behalf and convinced the council otherwise that I was sworn to change and that the moment of rebellion I had expressed had been on behalf of my tender heart.

So now i'm stuck in the capitol building swearing to conform all while wanting to shut down the monster that killed my best friend for ever after.

Or at least this is what I assume happens when you and your land is blotted out….

It makes me sick to even think about but if pretending i'll be a good girl who will continue to pose as their poster child to ensure that will never be me or anyone else that I care about then so be it.

Id rather be labeled as traitor to my classmates than to live and breath as a murder.

Golden Book Lesson Number 25: "We can't change what we did in the past but we can change how we are seen in the future…."


End file.
